Toil N' Trouble!
by AshandMistyLove
Summary: Ash and friends arrive home from their travels only to find they'll be going on the Pallet Halloween Witch Hunt this Halloween Night! But as the fun and the hunt begins, things soon begin to get a little too real for comfort... POKe' Later On. Hlwn Fic!
1. Wouldn't U Like 2 See Somethin Strange?

**Toil and Trouble!**

_This is my Halloween fic; it's got AAML AND MUCH MORE!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own PKMN. Don't own any of the movies or songs that may be used! I own Halloween. KIDDING! I wish… XP_

_Summary: Ash and friends arrive home from their travels only to find out that they will be going on a witch hunt for Halloween night! But as they have fun and the hunt begins, things begin to get a little too real for comfort…_

_Try to guess what song the title is from! Review answers!_

_**Chapter 1-Boys and girls of every age  
>Wouldn't you like to see something strange?<strong>_

"C'mon! We're almost there guys!" Ash hollered beckoning the gang to walk faster as the town of Pallet came into sight.

"Slow down Ash!" Misty grumbled dragging her tired feet over the dusty ground that so many trainers before had walked upon.

Pikachu panted and lagged behind, his yellow ears drooped and his lightning bolt tail growing dusty as he pulled it along the ground.

Brock pushed a lock of brunette hair from his tanned face, taking with it the sweat of the long walk which had obviously taken quite a toll on the little group of trainers and POKe'MON.

But none of their moans bothered Ash.

His home was in sight.

It was autumn now and Ash's third visit back home after coming third in the Orange League after he re-entered it a few months ago.

The leaves were rustic and in piles on the ground, the wind was howling all around. You would have to look hard to find any Pidgey or Pidgeotto left in their trees or in the ashen sky, they'd all evacuated and flown to warmer countries, mostly to Johto, where the autumns and winters weren't as chilly as in Kanto.

Misty caught up to the raven haired boy who was eagerly waiting for the stragglers on the hill which overlooked the town below them.

She sighed, and had to stop herself toppling over as her legs began to grow shakier every step she took. Togepi popped his head out of her drawstring, scarlet bag, and she held him in her arms. The egg's eyes widened and he trilled cheerfully as a red leaf blew past him.

Brock and Pikachu soon joined them, and the group looked over the small, nowhere place of Pallet, a sweet and old fashioned community where everyone knew everybody, and everything, for that matter.

"Home…!" Ash sighed, taking off with the tired Pikachu attached to his shoulder. He sprinted down the hill, leaving his friends behind again.

"Hey! Come back here!" Misty yelled after him, forcing herself to chase after the excitable teenage boy as he ran away from them.

"Hey don't leave me behind!" Brock cried indignantly, following quickly as Misty finally caught up to Ash and the two ran side by side.

Eventually, Ash and Misty slowed down so Brock could catch up, and before they knew it, they were outside the Ketchum residence.

Ash walked up the veranda steps and rang the doorbell.

The group listened as the echo of the chiming rang throughout the house, indicating to anyone inside that someone was there.

A shuffling of steps was heard, and a few seconds later, the door opened to reveal…

"AAAH!" The kids screamed as in the doorway appeared a zombie.

Misty grabbed onto Ash and hid behind him, Brock copied and hid behind Misty. Pikachu let off an electric attack that fried his master and friends, shocking them all as they screamed from both the thunderbolt coursing through their bodies and the zombie standing in Ash's mother's doorway.

Togepi laughed and stood beside the door, watching its mother and family in delight.

As soon as Pikachu had finished its frightened attack, Ash, Misty and Brock fell into a heap. Several groans from all the teenagers were heard as Misty tried to get Brock off of her.

Harmonious laughter was heard by the door, and Ash began to panic, "Who is it?" He wondered, fright filling him instantly.

Ash looked up to see the zombie pull of the mask…

He let out baited breath as he realised it was a woman with auburn hair in a tight bun and russet eyes. Ash watched as his mom she pulled the mask off of her face. She laughed heartily at them as they struggled to get untangled from one another.

"Sorry kids! Just thought I'd warm you up for Halloween!" She chuckled, watching the group stand up. Suddenly her eyes became worried, "You're not hurt, are you?" She asked them as Ash helped Misty and Brock to their feet whilst Pikachu, clung onto his shoulder, crackles of static coming from his scarlet cheeks.

Ash shook his head, and watched Misty and Brock copy.

"No, we're fine Mo…!" Ash reassured her, only to be cut short as Delia enveloped him in a tight hug.

"My little boy is home!" She squealed, holding him tighter.

Pikachu swayed on Ash's head as the embrace went on, before jumping down and gathering Togepi onto its back and entering the house.

"Mom-Can't. Breathe." Ash spluttered, watching his Mom let go of him and grin.

He breathed out a deep breath and watched her greet Brock and Misty in the same way, just not as roughly, he noted with jealousy…

When they finally entered the house it was basically the same as before. Apart from a new chair, everything else seemed as Ash had left it on his tenth birthday four years ago.

Misty made herself comfy on the sofa in the living room and stretched her arms and yawned. Brock soon sat the opposite end of the chair, to which, a few seconds later, Delia reappeared from the kitchen with a plate of cookies.

Ash shoved in the centre of Misty and Brock, and stole a cookie from the plate and inhaled it greedily, crumbs spilling from his mouth and onto the cream exterior of the lounge chair.

"Ash! Eat properly!" Delia scolded her boy, snatching the plate from him and placing it on the coffee table.

Misty followed suit and took a cookie gingerly from the plate and nibbled on it politely.

"Mines a pumpkin!" She cried, staring at the biscuit with glee.

Brock lifted up a ghost shaped one. "These are really good Mrs Ketchum!" He commented, munching on the ghost with vigour.

Ash took a witch hat-shaped cookie from the plate and copied how Misty ate teasingly.

Misty's oceanic cerulean eyes spotted him and she immediately began protesting to him making fun of her for the way she ate. She also told him that he was a big Snorlax and needed to stop eating so much or else he might explode.

Ash of course, retorted with something about how scrawny Misty was that if she and a stick insect were to have a competition, she'd definitely win.

Another five minutes were spent arguing until Brock and Delia decided to leave them be.

"Fatty!" Misty yelled.

"Runt!" Ash replied, his hands bawling into fists as he grew face to face with the temperamental redhead.

"You little… Hey, where's Brock and Mrs Ketchum?" Misty halted, glancing around the room.

Ash copied her and looked, puzzled as to why they were absent…

Suddenly, the blaring noise of the television started.

Ash and Misty spun around terrified, only to see Pikachu lean back to the floor from hitting the button on the front of the set. The two teens laughed nervously and blushed at how silly they were, their argument forgotten for now, at least…

Later on, the gang all sat around the fireplace, just chatting, when Delia came back into the room, a selection of DVDs in her hands.

"Well, I thought to get you all in the Halloween spirit; I'd get these out ready for when you arrived!" She explained, placing a stack of films on the carpet in front of them.

"Take your pick!" She told them, wandering out of the room and into the sitting room upstairs.

The thumping of Togepi's paws was heard as it followed after her.

Brock reached over and shuffled through the movies.

"Hmm. The Nightmare Before Christmas, Ghostbusters, Scooby Doo, The Blair Witch Project, Corpse Bride, The Addams Family, Twilight, Edward Scissor Hands, The Woman in Black, Dracula, what do you guys want to watch?" He asked Ash and Misty, laying all of the movies out on the carpet for them to see.

Misty immediately held back, whilst Ash leapt for The Night Before Christmas, and held it out in front of Brock.

"This one!" He yelled, not letting the matter die down until he hopefully was to get his own way.

The Nightmare Before Christmas was one of his favourite movies; he'd watched it every Halloween from the age of six, usually with Gary at his house after a night of Trick or Treating.

"Misty? What about you?" Brock asked, a grin creeping to his face.

He knew Misty wasn't a massive fan of anything scary or remotely spooky, especially not after that night they'd had in Saffron city in the POKe'MON Tower looking for Ash…

Plates and chairs flying around the room, which had been sort of scary, the older teen had to admit.

Misty slowly glanced at the films, before her hand reached out to grasp Twilight.

She showed it to Brock, and they both rolled their eyes as Ash's gasp of intolerance broke in.

"Twilight? That's rubbish! Can't we please watch something scary?" He cried out, watching Misty glare daggers of death at him.

"Brock. You choose…" Misty snarled, never taking her eyes off of Ash who had now shrunk back in fear.

Brock flinched slightly, and took from the pile "The Blair Witch Project."

"What's that one about?" Ash asked, stealing it from Brock and handing him the Nightmare before Christmas and reading the back of the DVD box curiously.

Misty joined him and read it over his shoulder. Her face got paler and paler as she read more.

"We are not. Watching that." She grumbled, slumping back down and crossing her arms in a huff.

"Why not!" Ash yelled, " Are ya scared?" He teased, making whooing noises like a ghost and tickling her with ghostly fingers.

Pikachu sighed at the trainers and sat on the sofa. He would have watched Scooby Doo if it had been up to him.

"Let Pikachu decide." Brock told Misty and Ash firmly, watching the yellow mouse jump over to them.

It's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as it deciphered the three films in front of it. The mouse read each back and finally, after a few moments, came to a final conclusion.

"Pika!" I cried, holding up The Blair Witch Project gleefully.

Ash whooped for joy, whilst Brock was modestly pleased that the mouse had taken his choice. Misty grumbled and slumped on the sofa, her arms crossed as she sunk into the chair.

"Yes!" Ash cried, inserting the disc into the player hastily. His eyes narrowed as the disc was not read. "What the heck!" He shouted angrily.

"Uh Ash, you put the disc in upside down…" Misty replied, face palming as Ash sweat dropped and blushed.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Tell me what you all think! And what song is the title from? Review and Happy Halloween! The next chapter should be up by hopefully this week.

-AAML;)


	2. Creatures Crawl In Search Of Blood!

**Toil N' Trouble**

_We had a power cut today at my house. But, in the spirit of updating EVERY day I OFFERED to take the dogs for a walk so I could get the signal needed to update! But there was no signal so I spent forever walking everywhere, for no reason, and had to wait until the evening to upload this! I hope you're happy! XD Also, My sister got to meet all of the X-factor cast! Including Frankie! (don't know how to spell his last name) apparently, she had him ready to chat to me on the phone but I didn't get the call! Gosh I hate having no signal! :(_

_Summary: Ash and friends arrive home from their travels only to find out that they will be going on a witch hunt for Halloween Night! But as the fun and the hunt begins, things soon begin to get a little too real for comfort..._

_Disclaimer: Don't own POKe'MON, or Halloween... Not even for a minute, no._ _Well done to Trixie Cherry! Pumpkin cookies to you! The title from the first chapter was from The Nightmare Before Xmas- Halloween Town! Here's the second chapter! Review what song the chapter name is from!_

_**Chapter 2- Creatures Crawl in Search of Blood, to Terrorise Your Neighbourhood!**_

Delia wandered down the stairs as the clock read 11:23 and walked past the living room and stood in the doorway. She grinned as she saw the scared expression her not-so-eager now son wore as he hugged a clearly, non-plussed Pikachu in his rodent just sighed boredly. Movies didn't scare him, he didn't see what the fuss was all about. Not one single bit.

Delia yawned, and satisfied, headed back upstairs to bed...

Brock paused the film with the remote, yawned and stood up, stretching. "I'm off to bed you guys..." He told them, but before he could leave the room, a series of indignant cries stopped him in his tracks.

"What? You-you can't! We haven't finished the film!" Ash insisted, his eyes pleading not to be left alone with scaredy-cat Misty to watch a Halloween movie.

Brock shrugged, "I've seen it before." He replied, waving goodnight to the two teens who sat, their mouthes agape as the tanned teen wandered up the stairs to Ash's room.

Luckily for Brock, Delia had kindly sorted out the beds and sleeping arrangements before they'd arrived at the house. Helped by Mr Mime, of course. The older teenager exited the bathroom with a toothbrush in hand, and clad in a shirt and boxers, clambered into his blow up bed, and placed the covers over himself. He shifted slightly to get comfy, and soon enough, he fell asleep...

Meanwhile, Ash and Misty were arguing. Again. This time, it was over who should be the one to press play. They were now almost playing 'Hot Potato' with the remote as it continued to fly back and forth through the air, barely missing Pikachu's head a couple of times.

"You!" Ash yelled, shoving the remote under Misty's chin.

"No, you!" She replied angrily, lobbing it so it landed in Ash's chest with a vicious thump.

It skimmed the top of Pikachu's head. That was the final straw. The yellow rodent finally leapt from Ash's lap grumpily, and, grabbing the TV remote in its teeth, pressed the 'play' button and chucked it back at Ash and Misty. The mouse ruffled his fur sleepily and trailed up the staircase and into Ash's room, where it curled up beside Togepi on Ash's bed.

"Come back Pikachu!" Ash cried, attempting to get up when Misty grabbed him and yanked him forcefully back onto the sofa beside her.

"Oh no you don't! You're not leaving me to watch this by myself! You wanted to watch this, so you're going to!" She growled, putting an end to the raven haired boy's protests and grumbles completely.

Ash and Misty sat for the duration of the film that was left in complete silence, from terror or not. It wasn't totally clear...

Eventually, the film ended, and as the credits finally rolled, Misty exhaled loudly, and looked around as Ash switched the TV off. The living room seemed eerily still and quiet with the television off.

_Too quiet..._ She thought to herself, goosebumps rippling up her arms like a Mexican wave.

Ash stacked the films in a pile and placed them on the mahogany coffee table and looked towards Misty. He could see the tension and worry in her aqua eyes. Her skin was paler than normal, she looked like she'd just seen something ghastly. She brushed a strand of caracat hair behind her ear nervously and locked eyes with Ash.

"Bed?" He asked her. Watching the redhead nod, he switched the lights off downstairs and immediately felt Misty grasp onto his arm in fright. The touch sent chills up his spine and made his entire arm tingle. Ash frowned through the dark. That kept happening recently with Misty. He then suddenly began to break out into a cold-sweat... _Maybe he was coming down with something?_ Butterflies jittered in his stomach as he led Misty to the staircase.

When they reached it, Ash fumbled and found the light switch for the stairs and upstairs landing. Misty retracted her hand from his arm immediately and hastily sprinted up the staircase in a blind panic, leaving the teenage boy at the bottom where she had stood not a few moments before.

The butterflies dissappeared, as did the heat from his body as her hand moved away.

_Strange..._ Ash thought to himself as he too, climbed the stairs and almost tripping over Brock, took his jeans off and laid them on the edge of his dresser. He ran his fingers through his raven hat-head as he removed his scarlet POKe'MON League cap and threw it on the ground.

A flush of the toilet coming from the bathroom was heard, and Misty soon appeared in her Staryu pyjamas in the doorway. He watched her climb into his proper bed which his mother had insisted he give up for the lady.

_Lady. Blegh. More like scrawny runt..._ Ash chuckled to himself as he watched her pull the duvet over herself and Togepi. Pikachu had settled at the foot of his singlular bed, by Misty's feet.

Ash made sure to bypass Brock and scuttled out of his room and into the bathroom to brush his teeth before bed. It was something he wouldn't usually consider doing if it were just him staying with his Mother. But he really did not want to greet Misty and Brock with his disgusting morning breath so brushed them then and there.

The taste of the peppermint made him grimace slightly. He HATED the taste of mint. Up until the age of twelve, he'd had to use strawberry _children's_ toothpaste, which he'd managed to keep hidden quite expertly from Misty, Brock and Pikachu, until one day when Togepi went through his bag that was. Misty hadn't let him forget that. Ash doubted she ever would...

Finishing up, Ash took a look at himself in the mirror. He hadn't really changed that much. Sure, he'd grown taller, but Misty still was at least half-a-head taller than him. His voice still hadn't broken properly... Every now and then, he'd sound tough and husky like Brock and the next, like the time he had to pretend to be 'Ashley' to get into the Celadon City Gym...

As he looked at himself, a shadow he had never noticed before caught the corner of his eye...

But the instant he glanced at whatever it was, it had dissappeared. Almost like it was never there...

_Stupid Ash, that film's made you crazier than normal..._ He told himself, shaking his head of the absurb possibility that it hadn't just been his imagination messing with him.

He turned around and turned the light in the bathroom off. Yawning, he walked into his room. But, just because his mind nagged at him, he closed the bathroom door and his bedroom door.

_I need to sleep..._ He reassured himself, climbing under the sheets and sighing sleepily. He didn't realise how tired he was until he got into bed, and soon enough, he, like Brock had drifted into a peaceful slumber...

Misty however, had not.

She still lay, her head poking up over the covers of Ash's bed with Togepi beside her. The cool breeze as the air wafted around did little to comfort her palpatations and sweaty palms.

_Just a stupid film, just a movie..._ She scolded herself and laughed shakily.

There was nothing to be afraid of, right?

She was safe.

She had Mrs Ketchum, Mr Mime, Brock, Ash, Togepi and Pikachu to_ protect?_ her.

_But, why would she need protecting?_

The question sent chills down her spine...

She jumped as Ash mumbled in his sleep and rolled over to face her. Misty laughed at herself inwardly.

_Look at me, after a silly scary film and I'm jumping at Ash? I just need sleep..._

With this revelation, her teal eyes finally began to close sleepily, allowing Misty to slip into the happy unconciousness of dreams and sleep...

But it hadn't been Ash's imagination, as soon as he had closed the bathroom door and turned the lights off, the shadow, reappeared in the mirror...

**BANG!**

Ash awoke to a clattering noise echoing from downstairs. His heart stopped momentarily as the bashing carried on... His alarm clock read 3:01 am, and it was totally pitch black in his bedroom. The only other noises that could be heard apart from the one downstairs were Brock snoring and Togepi talking in its sleep. Up in his bed, Misty kept tossing and turning in her sleep...

The noise suddenly stopped...

He breathed out a sigh of relief and his heart began to slow again, until he was breathing normally and calmly.

_Just my imagination..._ He told himself.

Ash closed his eyes, and tried to get back to sleep. He slowly began to drift back into a peaceful sleep...

**SMASH!**

The noise started again.

This time though, it was much, MUCH louder, it rang in Ash's ears...

This time, Ash got up, and snatched his torch from on top of his dresser. He couldn't just let the noise continue. What if it was a ghost? Or a poltergiest? Maybe, it was the Blair Witch, come to seal his fate and all of this was part of the plan to murder him and his friends...

Ash shook his head, but he wasn't so sure anymore...

As he crept towards the bedroom door, allowing it to creak open, the noise boomed throughout the house, making him yelp. He slammed the door shut and jumped into his bed. He hid under the sheets as it continuied...

_I can't go down there by myself..._ He sighed, glancing over at the older Brock, fast asleep beside him.

He knew he'd be dealing with a VERY grouchy Brock if he woke him, and what if the noise turned out to be nothing? That would be Ash's fate sealed...

He turned his head towards Misty.

He knew she would be terrified if she were awake, but surely he would have a bigger chance convincing her than Brock?

Slowly but surely, Ash tiptoed around his mattress, and stood over Misty, a lit torch in his hand as he shone it down on her face.

"Misty! Misty, wake up!" He whispered, shaking her slightly as the noise continued downstairs.

Eventually, Misty awoke with a start, and almost screamed as she saw Ash standing over her. He put a hand over her mouth, he didn't want to risk waking Brock and his Mom up, or alerting the thing downstairs...

"It's okay Mist! It's me, Ash!" He told her, removing his hand and listening to her exhale slowly, her cerulean blue eyes fixed on his torch-lit face.

"There better be a good explantaion for waking me up at this... What the HELL is that noise?" She stopped her bleary-eyed rant and whimpered, her eyes wider than a Psyduck's as the noise thundered thoughout the house...

Ash felt fear prickle through him once more. "I don't know. That's why I woke you up, you have to come check it out with me!" he said in a hushed tone, watching the redhead's face turn paler than the usual.

"Are you _CRAZY_? No! I'm not coming with you! Ask Brock!" She almost yelled as the noise failed to halt.

Ash sighed. He should have known this would happen...

"I can't! Brock won't believe me, and you know how annoyed he'll get if I wake him up!" Ash hastily whined as he tried to reason with the stubborn girl, "Pwease, Mist?" He asked in a tiny voice, cocking his head to one side like a Growlithe begging for scraps and putting on his cutest big, brown puppy-dog eyes for her.

Misty stared at him for a few seconds...

Ash thought it hadn't worked when Misty finally, sighed and gave in.

"Fine." She grumbled, pulling back her covers and standing beside him.

Ash smirked as he shone the torch over to the door. He knew Misty couldn't_ resist_ Ash's puppy-dog eyes and face...

As Ash re opened the door, Misty snuck behind him.

"What is that?" She whispered, her whole body shaking.

Ash held the torch tight, "It's time to find out." he told her.

As soon as they stepped out of the saftey of Ash's bedroom doorway, Misty grabbed Ash's hand, making both of them blush magenta, although neither of them could see it in the dark...

As they tiptoed across the landing, like stealthy Purrlions, they reached the top of the stairs. Neither of them wanted to be the first to go... Eventually, Ash began slowly descending towards the noise... Misty reluctantly followed suit, still clutching his hand in terror.

As they both reached the bottom of the staircase, they realised it was coming from the kitchen... This was when Ash switched the torch on. The pair quietly crept over to the kitchen door, and pressed their ears against it. Ash peeked through the keyhole, ignoring the thought that something might also be doing the same and that he'd see an eyeball. But he did not. The room was pitch black.

The noise clattered on...

"On the count of three..." He told Misty, "I'll open the door and switch on the light."

Misty nodded, and narrowed her eyes as the noise banged louder and louder.

"One." Ash whispered.

The noise got louder.

"Two."

Their heart's began to race.

"THREE!" Ash screeched shoving the door open and smashing on the light switch...

Light flooded the room, and a startled cry was heard. Ash and Misty thundered in, and looked around...

By the sink, was Mimey.

He had frozen in fear of the outburst the two humans had caused. There were suds in the sink and in the Mr Mime's pink hand, he held a wet, ceramic plate.

"What's going on down there?" Delia yelled, running down the stairs with Brock and Pikachu behind her.

Ash and Misty just continued to stare at Mimey.

"Dishes? Mr Mime was washing the dishes at three in the morning?" Misty gave an increadalous look to Mr Mime. Then, she turned to Ash, "All that over dishes? You are sooooo DEAD!" She yelled, watching Ash attempt to sprint out the kitchen door only to bump into someone...

Ash looked up, straight into his Mother's eyes. She had her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed. She did NOT look happy... Brock and Pikachu stood behind Delia, watching as Ash shrank back in fear.

"Uh oh..." Ash muttered, sweatdropping and hiding behind Misty in the bright kitchen.

"What do you think you're doing? It's three o' clock in the morning!" Delia growled, mainly at Ash.

Misty stepped away from him and glared daggers at the raven haired boy, waiting for him to conjoure up an answer.

Ash scratched behind his head, "Well, uh, we heard Mimey and I-uh, thought it was a ghost or somethin'..." He admitted, blushing all over again as Delia and Brock raised their eyebrows.

"Oh really?" Delia smartly remarked, not letting Ash escape her stare. Ash looked down at his feet and nodded... "Get to bed!" She said firmly her fingers pointing at the staircase and her mouth curled into an angry stance as Ash slumped past her and over to the stairs.

"But-Misty..." He began, standing at the base of the first step, a tone of unfairness in his voice as he whined.

"NOW!" Delia yelled, watching Ash stoop up the staircase, grumbling as he went... She then turned back to Misty, a sweet smile on her face, "Would you like some hot cocoa or something Misty?" She asked, walking over to the stove.

Misty politely said no, and Delia yawned.

"I'm so sorry about Ash waking you up and scaring you like that, he's just like his father was, always putting his imagination before reality!" She giggled, stroking Pikachu's head as she stood in her pink bathrobe.

"G'night Mrs Ketchum, I think I'm gonna go to bed now..." Brock announced, getting up and walking upstairs.

Delia waved him off and turned to Misty. " Me too, thank you Mrs Ketchum." Misty bowed her head and thundered up the stairs.

"Goodnight!" Delia cried, before turning to Mimey, "What ARE you doing Mimey?" She sighed, taking the dishes off of him and leaving them to drain. Mr Mime scuttled back into it's POKe'BALL.

Delia sighed, and switched the lights off and trooped up to bed.

"Ghosts? What nonsense...!" She chuckled at her son's imagination . And then, she sank back into sleep almost instantly as her head hit the soft, luxurious pillow...

Ash grumbled and pouted as Misty ignored him when she came back and got straight into bed.

"Mist-I..."

"Good Night Ash." Misty said coldly, turning over so she didn't face him.

Ash sighed and laid on his back, his cocoa eyes staring up at thewhite and cracked ceiling. He was sure it had been something spooky... But then, why was Mr Mime washing DISHES at three in the morning?

He'd sleep on it, he decided, things might be clearer tomorrow...

But it was Halloween the day after tomorrow, and if Ash was already jumping at his PKMN maid cleaning plates in the morning, what would he be like when it was the night of the Great Pumpkin? The night of ghosts and werewolves. The night filled with Ariados and Spinarak so poisonous that they could kill you in an instant, the night with full moons with Witches and their black Umbreon soaring on a dusty broomstick, cackling and howling into the night. The night full of dead bodies and the living dead. The night where the decomposing little girl from the horror films and books would come to life, and stroll around in the dead of moonlight, preying on anyone of the living it could find.

Well, you'll just have to wait and see what dangers and monsters await...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_Well, that's the second chapter done! Please review what song the title is from and tell me what you think of the chapter as always! This story is dedicated to Spruceton Spook I have decided. So hopefully I shall be able to keep up the daily updates and I plan to finish this just after Halloween! Only four days to go till Halloween! Happy Halloween!_

_Review!_

_-AAML:)_


	3. So Get a Witches' Shawl On

**Toil N' Trouble**

_Hey everyone! I said the updates would be daily so here I am! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed including StarlightDreams-x, Trixie Cherry, Pokemonstories-crazy, and FollowingtheWind, Ivybean and also to AuraMaster24 who did as well! Chapter 2's title was from Thriller by Michael Jackson! Pumpkin cookies all around! Yes, Mr Mime WASHES DISHES in the early hours of morning... Got a problem? Don't ask me! Ask Mimey... XP Don't really, he's not real. Sorry to dissappoint y'all XD... Btw, to reply to FollowingTheWind, I think this will be in between 5 to 8 or maybe 10?, We'll just have to see where I go with this :P_

_Disclaimer: I said it before, and I'll say it again, I DON'T OWN POKe'MON! Do I look like a middle aged Japanese man with a crazy mind? I sure hope not... Don't own Halloween or any song lyrics or movies mentioned._

_Summary: Ash and friends arrive home from their travels only to find out they will be going on a witch hunt for Halloween night! But as the fun and the hunt begins, things soon begin to get a little too real for comfort..._

_Review what lyrics the title is from!_

_**Chapter 3- So Get a Witches' Shawl On, And a Broomstick You Can Call On!**_

After the chaos of last night, Ash finally awoke at ten am. He stretched and turned over. He was surprised to see Misty was already up as he glanced at his empty single bed, its covers folded neatly. The light flooded in the room like a Surf attack and the intensity of its brightness agitated his tired cocoa eyes. He pulled the warm covers back, and gasped as the chilly mid-morning air hit his exposed legs. Then, Ash stumbled up, still half-asleep, and exited his room...

The raven haired boy listened to the clattering of_ PLATES_ and the chatter between three people coming from the kitchen.

He'd sure screwed things up yesterday.

_I wonder if Mom and Misty are still pissed at me?_ He wondered, chuckling as he thought of how angry his mother would be if she ever heard him actually say that word outloud...

He tiptoed slowly down the stairs, crossing his fingers behind his back. The room seemed to quieten almost instantly as he appeared at the foot of the staircase, where he could see Delia, Brock, Misty and the POKe'MON.

His Mom was busily making what smelt like fresh pancakes in a frying pan. She flipped one of them into the air, and he watched with interest as she caught it expertly and placed the pan on the stove again.

Brock was sat on the sofa they'd all gathered on yesterday night. He was watching morning television, still curled up in a blanket... Ash guessed Brock would be pretty grouchy today, after all, he was only ever like this when he missed out on his 'beauty' sleep...

Misty was sat at the table, a bowl of scrambled egg in front of her. Ash guessed it wasn't for her as he watched her spoon feed it to the obediant and happy Togepi sat on the table. He opened his tiny mouth and snapped up the yellow egg in an instant, trilling with glee as he waited for another spoonful...

Pikachu had a bowl also, his egg had ketchup on it, and he was scoffing himself silly, flecks of the red substance stuck to his fur and splattered the once-pristine table...

"Morning Ash!" Delia greeted her son, waving from her stationary place beside the stove.

This was when Misty noticed Ash. She spun around on her chair and barely gave him half a grin before resuming her feeding duties.

"Uh, mornin'..." Was all Ash mumbled before a yawn escaped his mouth.

_Followed by a glare from Misty..._ He noted bitterly, noticing the dark circles under her dulled-cerulean eyes.

_She's obviously still mad at me..._ He scoffed, watchig her ignore him completely.

"Pancakes?" Delia asked, listening as Ash's stomach rumbled fiercely.

Ash nodded, and scoffed it down in a matter of seconds, before sighing and leaning back in his chair. "What are we doing today, Mom?" He asked, glancing over at the battle on the TV that Brock was watching.

Delia grinned, and waggled a finger tauntingly in her sleepy son's face."Ah ah ah! You'll have to wait and see!" She replied, before going back to her pancakes.

Ash grumbled and crossed his arms, then he got up, and seeing as neither of his friends looked like they wanted to talk to him, he trudged up the stairs.

"Go take a shower!" His mom yelled up the stairs, to which Ash replied affirmatively a few seconds later with a simple 'yes'. He walked past the kitchen and over to the downstairs bathroom, closung the door behind him...

He clambered into the shower, and felt his muscles loosen as the hot water cascaded over him. He stood like that for a few moments, his eyes closed in bliss...

He was half way through washing the orange scented shampoo from his wet, shaggy hair when he heard a distinctive noise, right outside the door...

**SWISSSSSSH SWISSSSSHHHH!**

Ash froze.

Everyone else was in the kitchen, so _who_ was making that noise? It was a swishing... Like the skirt of a Shuppet or something... Except, Shuppet were only found in Hoenn.

And Ash didn't own a Shuppet.

Neither did his friends...

The noise continued to get louder, and Ash jumped and yelped as he hit his head on the tub as it clattered outside the door.

He jumped from the shower and barely had time to wrap a towel around his waist before he sprinted from the bathroom, not bothering to shut the door behind him...

**BAM!**

Ash smashed into something, and a scream and scuffle was heard as he landed on the 'thing'... The next moment, Ash opened his eyes warily to see...

"**_M-Misty?_**" He uttered, watching the redhead wipe the water droplets from her face.

She gave him a filthy look, "Get **OFF OF ME**!" She muttered, kicking his shins as he lay on top of her, still only a towel covering his, erm, down-below, shall we say?

Ash blushed as he slowly got up, desperately trying not to flash Misty as he did so. When he had got to his feet, he held out a hand for her to grab. She ignored it, and got up herself, a scowl written over her face.

"What is _**WRONG**_ with you? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She yelled, her hands bawling into fists as she waited for a vaild explanation. Misty's hair was now sopping wet from Ash, and several tiny ringlets of red hair began to form behind her ears.

"I thought I heard something outside the door!" He retorted, narrowing his eyes in anger.

Misty sighed in an exhausperated manner, "Not this **_AGAIN_** Ash!" She scoffed, rolling her eyes as a large vein appeared in her forehead. Her anger was beginning to boil...

"It was a swishing, I'm sure of it..." He muttered, ignoring Misty and trecking down the corridor in the direction he'd heard it...

_I'll prove 'em wrong... I was right... I show her..._ He assured himself through gritted teeth and clenched fists as the redhead continued to _moan_ at him.

Misty hadn't noticed the boy's absence as he slipped away, and for a few moments, she continued to rant to herself... "Honestly Ash! I really think there's something wrong with y- hey!" She cried, noticing Ash had gone.

She stalked him down the corridor and yanked him back behind a wall by the collar.

"Ow! Misty..." Ash grumbled, rubbing his neck as it throbbed from Misty almost throttling him.

"Look Mister! I don't know what you're up to here but-" Ash cut Misty off as he placed a hand over her mouth. She wriggled for a few seconds, her anger finally subsiding slightly.

"_Listen_!" he whispered, watching the girl lean close to him to hear better.

There it was again.

The swishing noise...

Misty became paler all over again, and Ash had to stop her bolting suddenly and probably disrupting the noise. He held her against his bare chest and listened, not noticing the fierce blush that appeared on Misty's face as she made contact with Ash's wet abs, which seemed to have magically appeared overnight, or so she thought...

_Shit! Where did **those** come from?_ Misty cursed staring at Ash's six pack she was leant against, she began to blush even redder as Ash held her tighter and pulled her _even_ closer.

It was moving about, whatever it was...

Racking his brains, Ash snuck back with Misty to the bathroom, and yanked a bucket from under the sink.

"What are you going to do?" The redhead asked, now free of Ash's _awesome_ sixpack, as we shall now refer to it as, by courtesy of Misty and fangirls. She watched him fill the steel bucket to the brim.

Maybe it _was_ a ghost? Maybe, just maybe, Ash had gotten it right this time... He sure hoped he had. Misty, for obvious reasons, hoped he was wrong.

He gulped. Ash's russet eyes fixed on her azure ones. "Watch and learn..." He assured her, leaving her in the doorway as he crept back to the corner. He left puddles and a trail of water behind him as he went...

He breathed in as calmly as you can when there's something seemingly stalking you in your own house.

The swishing noise was still there.

Grasping the bucket's steel handle, he quickly shot around the corner, and closed his eyes. He flung the contents of them bucket in front of him...

A screech was once again heard, and Misty rushed over to Ash.

Ash then opened his eyes, and, sighed again.

_"_Why?" He groaned...

"What is it Ash? What was it? What was... _It_." Misty suddenly stopped beside Ash, and face palmed, all excitement leaving her voice...

In front of them again, was Mimey.

He was soaked to the skin with the cold water from the bucket, a broom in his right hand. He stared at Ash and Misty and wailed as he got colder. The sound of the door opening again was heard, and Delia came rushing over, her flip-flops skidding over the tiles.

"What an earth is- Oh Mimey!" She stopped, bending down to help the psychic type to its feet. He shivered and cried beside Ash's mom, still a tiny bit disorientated... Delia's russet eyes landed on the now empty bucket in Ash's grasp."Ash! How could you?" She scolded, watching Ash open his mouth to protest. "Save it." She growled, cutting her son off. "Why is Misty wet also?" Delia asked staring at the skinny redhead who was drenched from head to toe.

Misty began to shiver slightly, her entire body convulsing as water dripped from her like she'd been caught in a rainstorm.

"I-I sort of accidently fell on her after I came out the bathroom..." Ash muttered, his eyes downcast as he too began to feel cold. Suddenly, he let out a large chains of sneezes.

Delia's eyes clouded with worry, the argument forgotten, "Come with me. Let's get you all warmed up, you'll catch colds..." she said, leading Misty and Mr Mime down the corridor.

Ash stared, forelornly at the now wet floor where a large puddle resided.

He'd gotten it wrong. _Again..._

"Ash? Come on." Delia commanded, allowing the raven haired boy to catch up and walk beside Misty.

He was careful not to swagger from side to side too much, incase his towel involuntarily flew off. As they entered the kitchen, Ash blushed as Misty grinned at him childishly and sat down beside him by the table. He couldn't help but notice the clear fact that Misty's top was wet through... It took all his strength for him not to stare.

_Man, talk about a bad day to wear a black bra..._ Ash told himself, averting his eyes for the fifth time that minute...

Brock suddenly came back into the room, and now fully clothed and looking cheery again, he strolled over to Ash and Misty, eyebrows raised as he saw the younger boy clad in nothing but a towel, and Misty soaked to the skin...

"Hey guys what's going-Whoa Misty! Bad day for a black bra eh?" Brock chuckled watching Misty turn magenta like a Charmeleon, cross her arms over her chest and fiddle with her yellow tank top.

Ash gave Brock a look that said, _'Exactly what I was just thinking!'_

Brock then sent him one back that said,_ 'Just thinking? Or ogling as well?'_

Ash scowled at the tanned older boy, and huffing, crossed his arms. Delia handed the two teens cups of tea, which they politely sipped. Ash's mom then set to work drying down Mr Mime... Pikachu and Togepi looked on, curious to the commotion and as to how Mimey had gotten so wet sweeping the floor...

"Now, go get changed, both of you. We're going somewhere today." she explained, shoving Misty and Ash up the stairs.

There was no time for questions as Delia pushed them up, so Ash saved them for later on...

_I wonder what we're doing...?_ He pondered, scratching his head as he changed into actual clothes and walked onto the landing. Misty came out of the bathroom at the same time, and the two glanced at one another before heading downstairs...

When they got downstairs, they noticed Brock's backpack by the door. Just as they were about to ask, the front door opened, and in came Delia, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi and a familliar set of faces...

"Gary! Tracey!" Ash hollered, running over to his old rival and former travelling companion.

Gary flicked his brunette fringe from his emerald eyes and grinned at Ash. "Long time no see! Eh Ashy-Boy?" Gary remarked shaking the boy's gloved hand.

Tracey pushed a stray piece of dark green behind his red bandanna and shook Ash's hand and showed him eagerly the sketch of Ash's Bulbasaur he'd been working on...

Misty greeted the two boys graciously, before turning to face Delia along with Ash.

"Why is Brock's bag by the door?" Ash asked his Mom, cocking his head to one side like he always did when he was confused.

"For the same reason I packed yours for you!" Delia replied, handing Ash his backpack and Misty her red drawstring bag.

Ash and Misty then noticed Gary and Tracey's bags on their backs, Gary's Umbreon stood beside him, anticipating the day ahead as it's red eyes glimmered in the sunlight.

"What's going on?" They asked in unison, completely confused by the whole matter.

Pikachu and Togepi then leapt into their respective trainer's arms and cried happily.

Delia smiled at them, and finally, explained. "Ash dear, you remember how every year when you were little on Halloween there was a Pallet Town event?" She asked, watching Ash nod and grin.

"I remember! I wasn't allowed to go cos I was too young!" Ash whined.

"Well, I think you're old enough to go now. And you have your friends with you." Delia exclaimed, watching Ash's chocolate eyes light up in ecstasy.

"**YES**!" He shouted, making Pikachu flinch and almost topple off of his shoulder. The yellow rodent shook his head at his master and smirked cheerfully.

"What event is it?" Misty asked curiously, she was obviously slightly irked that everyone apart from herself knew where they were going, even Ash had known before her. That was just insulting... but Delia wouldn't tell.

"Gary will explain on the way." She said, and ran over to Ash to hug him. "Be careful, my little Ashy..." She mumbled, not wanting to ever let her little boy go.

Several sniggers were heard in the background, mostly from Gary as he thought of all the teasing he could inflict on Ashy-Boy later on.

Ash grinned, "I will be." he said sincerely, making a pinkie promise before turning to his friends.

Delia and Mimey, who was still rather miffed, waved them off as Gary led them down the dusty streets of Pallet Town.

The autumn leaves blustered about, and the sky was still grey and gloomy.

Ash scowled as Gary already began to mimicry his mother's words.

"Oh Ashy, my wittle Ashy-Boy!" He laughed, watching Ash glare and blush at the same time.

"Shut UP!" Ash hollered, finally chasing after the irritating Professor's grandson with a handful of red and brown leaves.

Gary saw Ash coming for him, and began running away. He grabbed his own handful of leaves, and began lobbing them, as well as chunks of mud, at his Pallet Town rival, breaking out into fits of laughter as Ash was knocked backwards by a flying piece of mud, taking Misty with him.

Brock helped the two up, and they continued walking...

"So, what is this thing, Gary?" Misty inquired, watching as Ash had stopped jumping like excited Spoink up and down, his ego still slightly bruised as he refused to be anywhere near Gary Oak...

Gary turned around, and began walking backwards, his arms behind his back to hold up his head and a sly grin on his face.

"It's the Pallet Town Halloween Night Witch Hunt of course." He said as-a-matter-of-factly, dodging a pothole in the road. He winked flirtatiously at the redhead.

"The what? What happens?" Misty replied, she ignored Gary's attempts of flirting. She looked just as confused as her Psyduck at that point.

"Basically, we're staying overnight in Viridian forest for two days for an event where we search for a witch." Tracey spoke, managing to put the entire two days into a few words.

Misty began to look pale again, her eyes widened, and her back arched like an angry Meowth.

Gary, obviously was the first to pick up on this. "Don't tell me you're **_scared?_**" Gary asked, smirking as Misty gave him an evil glare. He walked closer to her and began making ghost noises, laughing as she went to pummel him and he dodged. Gary strolled away, and led the group again.

Togepi and Pikachu looked at one another as Misty began arguing with the boy.

"No! I just wanted someone useful to actually explain it properly!" The redhead retorted, narrowing her eyes and listening to Ash's sniggers. She then turned to him and bellowed, "That's rich wittle Ashy! But I'm not the one who woke EVERYONE up last night cos you thought Mr Mime was the Blair Witch at three this morning!" She smiled proudly as Ash's face dropped, and Tracey and Gary turned to afce the raven haired boy, inevitable smirks on their faces.

The wind howled around the small gang as they strolled up the roads to the forest...

One might even say...

**_"We're going on a witch hunt. We're going to get a big one..."_**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_Well, that's chapter three finished! The next one starts to get really interesting! What will happen when our gang take part in the Pallet Witch Hunt? Wait till tomorrow to find out! Review the chapter for the song that the title's lyrics belong to! And any thoughts or feelings! Three days till Halloween!_

_-Happy Halloween!_

_Review! _

_-AAML:)_


	4. Grab Your Cat, Grab Your Cape!

**Toil N' Trouble!**

_Hey guys! The witch hunt is about to COMMENCE! I can't believe the legendary SPRUCETON SPOOK might be reading this! AAH! If you are there Spook, hey! Hope you like! I wonder if my anonymous reviewer is reading? If you are, check out the second paragraph on my profile, it's about bashing other ships, just for you. Take note anonymous reviewer who bashes my penname and Poke'shipping that your comments will be deleted. Why bother reading and commenting/flaming? Go find yourself a Palletshipping fic instead!_

_To everyone now, check out my amazingly awesome (you can be the judge) paragraph first thing on my profile. This IS The Poke'shipping Revolution peeps! :) Just to let my readers know Gary Oak is probably one of my favourite characters to write, he's so teasy and hilarious! Plus he flirts alot, he really stirs things up..._

_Disclaimer: POKe'MON is one hundred percent mine, that's why Misty left. Note my sarcasm. No? Oh well... Don't own lyrics from songs used, or Halloween._

_Song lyrics were from The Addams Family theme. No one got that one? N'aww..._

_Summary: Ash and friends arrive home from their travels only to find out they'll be going on a witch hunt for Halloween Night! But as the fun and the hunt begins, things soon begin to get a little too real for comfort..._

Review what song the title is from! Betcha can't get this! :P

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4- Grab Your Cat, Grab Your Cape, Boogeyman There's no Escape!<strong>_

* * *

><p>The forest loomed in front of them, like a fortress not even the bravest hero would enter. The sounds of Weedles and Butterfree weren't noisily buzzing like one might expect, for when the cold seasons arrived, all life in Viridian forest seemed to disappear completely, and only returned when spring arrived. In fact, when the cold set in, and the leaves fell from the trees, all life stopped. Like it had been abandoned.<p>

Gary led the way, stepping over twigs and logs with the gang following behind. The forest was too narrow to walk two by two, so Ash split from Misty's side, and allowed her to tiptoe behind Gary. His Umbreon was up front, scuttling through the foliage with Pikachu right behind, the POKe'MON's yellow and midnight black coats became blurred as they ran ahead. Misty held Togepi tight as they walked through the silent forest. The only noise that could be heard was the howling winds and the disturbance of the leaves beneath the human's feet as they walked on.

Ash stayed close to Misty's back, Tracey behind him, and Brock bringing up the rear. All of a sudden,Tracey whipped out his sketch pad and began drawing the trees.

"Can't you leave that thing alone for a second Tracey?" Misty hissed, the scribbling noise sending her on edge.

"You sound like my mother." Ash muttered, earning him a smack round the head from the redhead as they journeyed deeper into the forest...

It was late afternoon now, and the sun was beginning to set. Darkness was quickly taking a hold on the forest. And it was definately having an effect on the teenagers. Ash had walked into several trees in the last half an hour and managed to bring Misty, Gary and Tracey with him more times than he could remember.

"How much further exactly?" Brock hollered, straining to see where he was stepping as the light really began to dwindle.

Gary yelled back as he stepped over a fallen log, "Not far now!" and carried on leading the way.

Soon enough, the only way the gang were still on track towards the camp in the center of the forest was because of Umbreon's glowing rings being there to guide them. Misty clutched onto Ash's arm as the gap between the trees expanded, allowing more space to walk in. Ash felt the heat return, but shook it off and squinted into the dark, trying to make out anything but outlines. But it was futile, it was too dark now.

All of a sudden, a growling noise made all of them jump.

Misty screamed, and leapt at Gary, latching onto him in fright. Ash couldn't see Misty but he'd guessed what she'd done and something overcame him.

Am I..._ Jealous?_ He asked himself, feeling the increasing urge to punch Gary getting stronger the longer Misty held on to him.

"Whoa! Red is that you?" Gary yelled through the darkness at the something holding him.

"Yes! But what was that noise?" Ash answered for the redhead, glancing around but realising it was pointless once more.

Umbreon and Pikachu came back along the path, realising the procession of trainers had stopped.

_"Umbreon!"_ The POKe'MON urged Gary to move the group on, it was worried about staying in the same place for too long. Something knawed at its insides... Pikachu scampered onto Ash's shoulder, his hackles on end. Togepi was deathly quiet, and Misty had to check he was still alive. He was, and Gary finally took heed to Umbreon and the gang began moving again. The snapping of the twigs as they walked across them made each of them flinch, and the rustling of leaves made them turn their heads and scan the area.

"Gary, do you know where we are?" Brock whispered, breaking through the unsettling silence that had come over them all.

Gary kept walking for a few seconds without answering, Ash guessed the egotistical teen really didn't want to have to say 'no'.

"N-no..." Gary uttered, his fists clenched through the dark.

"WHAT?" Misty screamed, her eyes terrified but luckily no one could see her terror through the dark.

Togepi began to cry from its mother's outburst, Misty's yell and Togepi's weeping echoing through the forest.

"Mist, it's okay-" Ash began.

Misty turned back to Ash, and he shrank back in fear, the nastiest glare was swept over her face, and it was aimed at him.

"It is NOT okay! We are lost! At night! In the middle of a bug-ridden forest-" Misty yelled, her hands curling into fists.

"Actually, there are no Bugs this time of year." Tracey corrected her. "My sketchpad!" He screeched as a few seconds later it went flying through the hedge, courtesy of Misty.

"How long have we been lost?" Ash asked Gary, who was quiet, for a change.

The POKe'MON Researcher sighed, "About an hour." He replied, shakily running his fingers through his hair.

"An **HOUR**? Are you **CRAZY**? Why didn't you say anything?" Misty whimpered, her fists bombarding Gary's backpack.

Pikachu's ears began to prick, there was something here. He could feel it.

Togepi began crying it's eyes out, and Misty rocked him back and forth, but the egg kept weeping. Misty tried her last resort. A lullaby.

_"Rock a by Togepi, on the treetop, when the wind blows, the cradle will rock..."_ she sang quietly, ignoring the obvious listening from everyone else apart from Togepi.

All of a sudden, Togepi stopped squealing, calmed by the song, and quietened down...

Ash found himself exhaling calmly...

**SNAP!**

Ash jumped into the air, Misty screamed again, Togepi cried, Pikachu struggled to hold onto Ash's shoulder, Brock yelled out, Tracey lost his pencils, and Gary shouted, **"RUN!"** as he took off into the forest, Umbreon sprinting in front of him.

The panic spread like a wild fire, and everyone else took heed, and raced as fast as they could through the dark trees.

Ash was lagging behind, in front of him by a few meters were Brock and Tracey, and Misty was beside Gary at the front.

_It seems fright really does make people running machines..._ Ash thought as the unmistakable sound of Togepi told him where Misty was.

All of a sudden, Ash smacked, headfirst into a tree. The pain throbbed in his head, and overtook his adrenaline telling him to run. The panic subsided behind fierce agony. He fell over backwards, dazed and confused, the trees above his head spiralling around in circles...

A few seconds later, Brock, panting, glanced backwards as the sound of Ash's footsteps dissappeared.

Brock panicked.

"Guys! Ash isn't behind us!" He yelled to the front, where Misty and Gary skidded to a halt.

Tracey stopped beside the panting Pikachu, who suddenly realised his master was missing.

_"Pikapi!"_ The mouse cried, about to run back to find him, only to be stopped by Umbreon.

_Would your trainer want you to get lost?_ The dark type asked, cocking his head to one side and watching Pikachu shake his head sadly.

Misty turned to Gary and shoved Togepi into his arms, and ran back over to Brock.

"Misty! We've got to stick together!" Tracey hollered, using his hands as a megaphone.

"Tracey's right." Brock assured Misty, going to place a hand on her shoulder...

Except his hand only met thin air.

"MISTY! Argh! She's gone!" Brock cursed, stamping his foot aggravatingly.

* * *

><p>Misty's breathing was extremely uneven as she ran away from Brock, Tracey, Gary and the POKe'MON. But she didn't stop to catch her breath...<p>

"Ash? Answer me! Ash!" She yelled, flinching everytime her voice echoed around the forest.

It was pitch black now, and she couldn't even see where her feet were going. A low fog was sweeping through the trees, clouding the floor below her.

"Ash?" Misty whimpered as a rustling voiced itself.

Misty listened for the dense trainer's reply, but there was none. Her heart was thumping in her chest.

_Run! Run! Misty! What are you waiting for?_ The impatient voice in her head screamed at her, the notion running through her veins.

But the redhead ignored her brain. She wiped her orange fringe from her face, and screwing her eyes closed tight, yelled out again.

**"ASH!"**

Misty's voice rang through the forest...

Suddenly, her ears picked up a groaning sound. She flinched for a moment, but as she took a step forward, she lifted her foot to see she'd stepped on something... She picked it up, and squinted. It was round, with a hard part. It was hollow in the bottom, and it would probably fit on someone's head... Misty gasped as she recognised the item in her hands as Ash's baseball cap... Grasping it tighter, she called out again, quieter this time.

"Ash? Are you there?" She meekly asked, listening as the wind greeted her calls.

But amongst the gale, another groan...

"Whose there?" The voice answered.

The redhead breathed out, and slowly, following the direction the voice had come from, arrived at a large tree. A groan grumbled again. Misty looked down. She almost screamed as she saw a figure, lying on the floor at the foot of the tree...

"Ash!" She cried, kneeling down and shaking his shoulders in worry.

Ash groaned hoarsely as his cocoa eyes flew open, "M-Misty? Is that you?" he asked, rubbing his sore head fiercely.

"Yes it's me Ash! Are you ok?" Misty asked hastily, happiness overcame her and she hugged the raven haired boy.

Ash groaned again, and Misty let him go.

"My head..." He explained, as he looked at Misty's silhouette and to his surprise, saw two of her shadows...

"It's okay Ash, I'll get help." Misty reassured him, and knelt beside him.

She felt around for his belt attached around his waist. She knew she had to be careful when doing this. Who knew what she could grab and mistake for a POKe'BALL? Eventually, she found a POKe'BALL with a wing symbol carved into it, and threw it high into the air. The forest lit up for a second in a red glow before it went again. In front of her, to her utter delight, was Ash's trusty Noctowl.

It ruffled it's feathers and flew over to a low branch in the tree, it's oddly coloured coat gleaming. It looked at Misty, it's eyes glowing red in the dark like an infra red camera.

"Noctowl, I need you to go and find Brock, Tracey, Gary and Pikachu. Tell them to wait!" She commanded.

The owl sat in the tree, and Misty was afraid it wouldn't listen. But she jumped and whilst screaming, fell into Ash's lap as Noctowl let out a loud hoot of approval, and took to the sky. Ash gave a small "oof" as Misty sat in his lap like a little girl on Santa's lap at a shopping mall.

Once the owl was out of sight, Misty got to her feet, and helped Ash up, who was clutching his head. The pair shivered as an icy wind blew through the trees. Misty felt Ash put an arm around her shoulder, and the two walked back the way they'd came...

* * *

><p>"What should we do? We can't just leave them!" Tracey asked, scratching his head in desperation.<p>

"Y'know, the hunt doesn't start till tomorrow, why don't we stop here for the night?" Gary explained, holding his torch up and illuminating his face. His trusty Umbreon glanced around beside him, it's yellow rings glowing in the moonlight.

Brock nodded and plonked himself on a fallen log. He didn't realised how tired he was until the weight of his bag had been taken off of him.

All of a sudden, Pikachu's ears pricked up.

"Pikapi! Pikachupi!" He cried, running into the undergrowth.

"Pikachu! Come back!" Tracey yelled after the mouse, but it was too late...

A few seconds later, a snapping noise was heard.

Gary, Tracey and Brock were all on edge now, and their breathing accelerated. Gary's eyes widened and he felt his feet quake. Brock stood up wobbily and squinted into the darkness. Tracey looked up from his sketch of a boulder...

**HOOT!**

The three guys screamed, and began running away, their feet flying underneath them. Gary's arms were up ni the air in terror, Brock was wailing like a baby, and Tracey was still packing his sketching pencils away at the camp.

"It's Ash's Noctowl!" Tracey yelled to the two men, and pointed up at the shiny owl POKe'MON.

It hooted, obviously proud of the chaos it had just created, and flapped down over to Tracey, where it made its home on the same log Brock had been sat on not moments before.

Gary and Brock sweat dropped, and slowly, made their way back over to Tracey and Noctowl. Gary glared at the owl, his green pupils burning into its scarlet orbs.

Pikachu came back, a silhouette behind him...

"Ash! Misty!" Brock sighed, running towards the kids and enveloping them in a brotherly hug. He was partially that Tracey hadn't had any time to humiliate him and Gary.

"Are you okay there Ashy-Boy?" Gary asked, wandering over and placing a hand on Ash's shoulder.

He then handed Misty her Togepi back.

Ash grumbled, and rubbed his head.

"My head hurts..." He moaned. He saw several Brocks and Garys aswell now...

Brock turned back to Tracey, Gary and Umbreon.

"Tracey, you clear the rocks and such from this bit of forest. Gary, you and Umbreon go find firewood." Brock commanded, pointing towards the dark forest all around them.

Gary nodded nervously, and with his torch and Umbreon beside him, wandered about to find firewood.

Tracey began sweeping the rocks and leaves from the campsite. "Go Scyther!" He bellowed, watching as the area became lit in a red light.

His Scyther appeared in front of him, it's scythes flexing as it looked with wise eyes at its master.

"Scyther, I need you to swipe the rocks away from the camp, can you do that?" Tracey asked the old bug.

Scyther nodded, and crying, began its work. It swept leaves and boulders up into a pile with its sharp claws.

"Crobat! You help with your gust!" Brock yelled, commanding his bat to blow the leaves away.

Crobat jeered and began releasing his Gust attack, it was acting like a modern day leafblower, and soon enough, the space was clear.

Misty helped Ash shuffle forward, and let him sit on a log. Pikachu leapt into his trainer's lap, and comforted him.

"Noctowl! Return!" Ash yelled, watching as the owl returned to its ball.

"Misty, can you help me get out the sleeping bags?" Brock asked, walking over to his and Ash's bags.

Misty's cerulean eyes grew wide.

"Nu huh! If we're camping out here, we're sleeping in a tent!" She hollered, putting her foot down.

Brock sighed, he knew this was just another one of those times where water would drown rock.

"Fine." He grumbled, wandering over to his bag and pulling out a large tent.

He grabbed a lantern as well and placed it on the ground. He chucked the poles at Misty, and she grabbed them as they flew the air. As the two set to work making the tents, Ash felt a shiver run up his spine.

_Something's here..._

He told himself, his legs quaking.

He heard a small cracking noise.

"Guys..." He warned, and Misty and Brock turned to face him, half the tent already up.

Misty looked at him, fright in her eyes, she looked ready to cry by now. As Ash stared at her, guilt overcame him.

_I'm scaring them for no reason now. It's my imagination..._ He scolded, shaking his head.

"Do you need any help?" He concluded to answer with.

Brock's frown faded, and he smiled, "We're fine Ash. You just take it easy, K?."

Ash nodded and held Pikachu tighter.

Finally, they had a fire, and the tent was up. Tracey and Brock returned their POKe'MON, and everyone sat around a small campfire. Ash's stomach growled as he finished his sandwiches his mother had packed for him. Pikachu licked the container of POKe'CHOW and ketchup clean, and was still hungry. Umbreon munched on the POKe'BLOCKs Gary had brought him. Gary was licking his lips in tension, half a sub in his hands. But he wasn't that hungry anymore, so he threw it to Ash, who greedily scoffed it in a few seconds. Brock sipped his soup and munched his bread. Tracey wasn't eating, he was sketching his chicken wrap with vigour. Misty was stirring her salad around it it's plastic container. She hadn't touched it. Togepi was beside her, a container of baby POKe'CHOW was being quickly devoured by the egg.

"I think I'm going to bed." Gary whispered, standing up and chucking his hot chocolate into a hedge.

"Me too." Misty croaked, picking up Togepi and as she walked by, handing her salad to Pikachu.

The yellow mouse didn't touch the uneaten leafy food, it looked up at Misty with sad, sympathetic eyes.

Ash noticed this, and immediately got up, and stretched.

A yawn escaped his mouth. His head finally felt better now.

"Me too, I'm beat." Ash yawned, following Misty.

Brock's eyes followed Ash as he, Misty and Gary, the youngest three of the group, snuck into the large tent, and zipped the door closed behind them. Brock turned to look at Tracey. He was still sketching his chicken wrap...

"Tracey! Bed?" He finally asked, watching the POKe'MON watcher (A/N:LOL!) pack away his pencil and pad and finally eat his goddamned wrap. Tracey nodded, and the gang snuck into the tent after Ash, who ahd stolen the lantern for the tent.

Gary was in his sleeping bag in the furthest corner, he was using his bag as a pillow, and his arms were supporting his head as he lay there. His Umbreon came over, and curled up on his feet. He ruffled its black fur with shaky hands, and Umbreon wagged its tail before slipping into sleep...

Misty was next to him, the same air of fright in her face. She nervously tucked a strand of caramel hair behind her ear, and tucked in Togepi, who was already asleep in her bag beside her. It's face was folded into its shell now, so it looked like a normal egg.

Ash's sleeping bag was touching Misty's as he shuffled about, trying to get comfy as he arranged his jacket and hat as a pillow and munched on a Kit Kat. Pikachu was snoozing beside him in his bag, it was inbetween Misty and Ash as his trainer struggled around.

Brock clambered into his sleeping bag and pushed it against Ash's and smoothed a lock of muddy brown hair back down. The tent was a tight squeeze.

Tracey thundered in last of all, and leapt into his green sleeping bag and shuffled a bit. Tracey removed his red bandanna and let his hair fall into his face. He then yanked a different sketch pad out from under his sheets and a pencil, and began furiously scribbling away, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated.

Brock felt a vein beginning to beat in his forehead as the sketcher carried on, erm, sketching peacefully.

_Hippy..._ Misty thought, turning over in her sleeping bag to face Gary.

He was now asleep. Gary's chest heaved up and down, and the Umbreon curled up on his feet did the same. A light brown bang dangled in his face.

Misty made herself comfy and tried to sleep, but realised the light was still on.

"Turn that light off." Se grumbled, watching Brock, cursing, lean forward and switch the lantern off.

The scribbling noise stopped.

**"HEY!"** Yowled Tracey, huffing and puffing.

Ash felt himself immediately slip, into a deep, sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>CRACK!<strong>

Her eyes flew open.

Misty threw a look over at Gary, he was fast asleep still.

Maybe it was her imagination?

**SNAP!**

She whimpered loudly, and hid under her covers. Her eyes were fixed on the door of the tent.

Something dropped from a tree nearby...

That was it. Misty was up. She grabbed her torch in a matter of seconds.

The batteries had run out.

"_Shit_!" She whispered as the thumping carried on outside the tent.

She shook Ash roughly, his raven hair madly flapping about and his mouth hanging open.

"Ash! Ash! Ash! **ASH!**" She got louder and louder, until eventually, his eyes snapped open and his peaceful snoring stopped.

"What! What! What! **WHAT?**" He replied, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and glaring at her in the dark.

"I heard something! Something's outside the tent!" She cried, pointing furiously at the zipped up door.

Ash sighed, and shook his head, "Misty-You're imagining thin-"

**THUMP!**

Ash's eyes flew open fully.

"Holy shit! What the heck is THAT?" He whispered sitting up straight in his sleeping bag and reaching for his torch.

Misty snatched it away from him, "You'll let it know we're here you moron!" She hastily replied, shoving it in her bag.

Ash grumbled a reply, "Well since it's making those noises I think we can assume that it KNOWS WE'RE HERE!" He replied, snatching his torch back and turning it on.

"Gary! Wake up! Wake up!" Misty whispered, shaking him the same way she'd shaken Ash.

"No more autographs, fan girls... If I can't do it no-one can..." He murmured in his sleep.

"GARY!" Misty slapped him around the face.

That woke him up.

"Huh? Wha-? Misty? Ash? What's going on?" He spluttered, sitting up.

"Sorry to disturb your fangirls from your dreams..." Misty began, "But there's something outside!"

Gary listened as something fell to the ground outside the tent again.

"What is it?" He murmured, glancing at the door.

"If we knew we wouldn't have woke you!" Misty hissed, kicking him in the shins.

"Ow!" He muttered, accidently kicking Umbreon in the chin.

The black fox shot up, and a pair of red eyes glinted in the torch light.

"What are we gonna do?" Misty asked Ash as a snapping commenced.

Ash felt anger burn inside of him. Was this his chance to prove to Gary and Misty that he had been right before? At his house?

The thumped sounded again.

Ash gulped.

He hoped not.

Ash turned his attention to Gary as he jumped up, a torch in hand.

"Where are you going?" Misty asked, her eyes wide.

"To find out what that is." Gary replied, he looked at Ash. "Coming Ashy-Boy? Just like old times." He assured the raven haired Pallet-Towner.

Ash gulped, and put on a brave face. Misty hissed at him to get back into his sleeping bag, but Ash ignored her worried pleas.

He grasped his torch, and followed after Gary out into the forest again, Umbreon on their heels...

_It seemed the tables had turned._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><em>Ooh! Cliffy! Sorry about that! They haven't even<em> _started the hunt yet! haha!_ _Review please? Find out what happens tomorrow!_

_-AAML:)_

_HAPPY HALLOWEEN IN TWO DAYS TIME!  
><em>


	5. Things That Go Bump In The Night

** Toil N' Trouble!  
><strong>

_ARCEUS MUFA-F******G PUMPKIN COOKIES! MWAH! XD_

_*Sighs* - Yes. Yes I'll calm down now…_

_Heya guys! ONLY 1 DAY TILL HALLOWEEN! _

_I CAN'T WAIT._

_Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed again! Including ma Owl City buddies, Ya know who you are XD_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Poke'Mon. Oh wait, yes I do. MWAHAHAHA! I don't 4 real bro. :( Halloween and the songs I used aren't mine either. _

_Summary: Ash and friends arrive home from their travels only to find out that they will be going on a witch hunt for Halloween night! But as they have fun and the hunt begins, things begin to get a little too real for comfort…_

_Review what song the title is from please?_

_Just to say, it is a really good idea to read this whilst listening to Haunted and Bring me to life by Evanescence. She rocks._

_**Song I have added into this is Surrender by Evanescence. This chapter is quite gory, just to warn ya'll.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5- Afraid of things that go bump in the night?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Last time…<p>

_Ash turned his attention to Gary as he jumped up, a torch in hand. _

_"Where are you going?" Misty asked, her eyes wide._

_"To find out what that is." Gary replied, he looked at Ash. "Coming Ashy-Boy? Just like old times." He assured the raven haired Pallet-Towner._

_Ash gulped, and put on a brave face. Misty hissed at him to get back into his sleeping bag, but Ash ignored her worried pleas._

_He grasped his torch, and followed after Gary out into the forest again, Umbreon on their heels..._

_It seemed the tables had turned…_

The dark of night surrounded them, it was impossible to see anything in this darkness. Ash crawled out after Gary, his torch clamped in his sweaty palms and his cocoa eyes bugging from his head. The brown haired boy in front of him turned to face Ash, and nodded to him, Ash narrowed his eyes in fierce determination and walked beside his former rival…

They quickly shone their torches at the trees around the campsite, afraid of what they might or might not see. Ash went to screech as something brushed against his leg but Gary beat him to it, and secured a cold hand to his mouth. The raven haired boy's panic sank as he realised it had been Gary's Umbreon. A blush on his cheeks from being daft, Ash removed Gary's hand and the pair shone their torches in the other direction.

The noise had ceased.

Ash let out a baited breath as a chilly breeze blew past him…

That was when, he saw a shadow.

He snapped his neck around, and immediately, in haste, shone his light over to where the figure had been, not seconds before. Gary glanced with a sickly face over to where Ash's light was, his green pupils wide and alert.

Umbreon sniffed the air, its ears twitching as it listened closely for anything that might indicate someone else being here.

Ash was circling on the spot, his torch light dancing and darting all around shakily, he'd seen someone. Something. It was here. It was the same thing as had been in his bathroom that night. He was sure of it. He stopped spinning as he felt himself get dizzier, and shaking his head, glanced out into the forest.

"Something's here, Gary." He murmured, flinching as he snapped a twig as he placed his weight on it.

Gary looked incredulously at Ash, before answering, still looking out into the forest. "W-What, is it?" He stuttered, fright overcoming the usually confident and somewhat cocky researcher.

Ash gulped, and the two teenage boys suddenly felt very vulnerable and watched. A snapping of twigs alerted them to one direction of the forest, and they immediately shone their lights into the space, holding the torches away from their bodies like swords ready for battle.

* * *

><p><em>Is this real enough for you?<br>You were so confused…  
>Now that you've decided to stay<br>we'll remain together._

* * *

><p>"Ash…" Gary warned nervously poking his light source further away from his body as the snapping commenced.<p>

Ash winced as they noise began to remind him of snapping bones. Like the time he'd broken his arm when he was younger. But this noise of twigs, it sounded… Worse. It was like someone was wrenching and yanking on someone's limbs, trying to rip them from their body… He could hear the person screaming in his head, their blood-curdling cries in his mind as they were pulled apart slowly and agonisingly…

He could hear the screams.

Suddenly, he shook his head of the ghastly thoughts and listened as Gary let out a low whimper of fear as a noise of thumping continued. What ever this thing was. It was doing it's best to scare them away.

* * *

><p><em>You can't abandon me<br>You belong to me…_

* * *

><p>Ash felt anger well inside of him suddenly.<p>

Who did this creature think it was? Torturing his friends and making his life a living hell?

His fists clamped around the torch tighter, like he was cutting somebody's circulation to their neck in their last moments of living…

_What?_ Ashpanicked. _What am I talking about?_

He ignored the disturbing thoughts running through his head, and focused on the noise as it seemed to get nosier and _closer_.

As he pulled his foot back, a stone rolled across the earth. Almost like a head, rolling along floor boards freely…

Ash felt his breathing get heavier and his heart thump louder. He glanced over at Gary. The boy was just as scared as the noise rattled around. Umbreon stood beside him, hackles raised and teeth bared in case it had to protect its master. The POKe'MON sensed something was wrong as Ash looked at them, and turned to look at his master's friend.

Ash locked eyes with the spiritual creature, and felt his thoughts slipping… His eyes grew heavier, and it was near to impossible for him to lift his arms or legs. The Umbreon kept staring, completely transfixed by the Pallet-Towner as he struggled to stand.

**SNAP!**

Gary jumped as a tree branch fell a few yards away. He backed up, until he was right beside the camp fire. He kept turning, the torch held defensively in front of him as the flames attempted to lick at his clothes. But he wasn't close enough, not yet. The noise sounded once more, but this time, a lot closer. Gary leapt into the air in a frantic panic, and screamed as the sleeve of his black jacket caught alight. He flailed about flapping his arms and yelling to Ash.

Ash didn't notice though, he was too weak.

Ash's torch, slipped from his grasp, and fell with a disturbing clatter to the floor, leaving him defenceless.

Gary kept screeching for help as his Umbreon ran around him, attempting to somehow put out the flames that were beginning to engulf his master's arm.

All of a sudden, the noise seemed to disappear behind another…

"GARY!" A voice yelled, sprinting over to him in worry, "STARMIE! WATER GUN NOW!"

Ash listened as the unmistakeable sound of the starfish POKe'MON and a torrent of water gushed in front of him. He began to panic. He looked down at his feet. Ash, screamed.

* * *

><p><em>Breathe in and take my life in you<br>No longer myself only you  
>There's no escaping me, my love<br>Surrender_

* * *

><p>His feet weren't there. All that was left of them were stumps where they should have been. Ash continued to scream loudly.<p>

Gary sobbed as he fell to the forested ground, clutching his right arm tightly as Brock and Tracey rushed out to join them. Brock ran over to Gary, and laid him on his back, he then called for Tracey to grab his bag from the tent. The sketcher returned with the bag, and Brock yanked a dressing and some liquid from his bag.

"This might sting a bit, Gary, but it will help." Brock assured the brunette, who was gasping from the sheer sting of the burns.

Brock lifted up Gary's sleeve gently, and listened as Gary's teeth crashed together. The spiky haired man winced at the vicious marks. He then poured the liquid onto the burns carefully. Gary hissed and tried not to squirm as his Umbreon licked his head comfortingly.

* * *

><p><em>Darling, there's no sense in running<br>You know I will find you  
>Everything is perfect now<br>We can live forever_

* * *

><p>Misty returned her water type with Gary's torch in her other hand. Suddenly, her cerulean eyes fixated on an object beside the campfire. A second torch was on the ground. Misty panicked. She looked around, and to her horror, saw Ash.<p>

He was stood, as still as a stone. He wasn't even blinking… His arms were by his side and his legs heavy. She glanced at his face. His head was down towards his feet, and his eyes were glazed over in a grey fog, his hair dangled limply over his face and his mouth was open wide, like he was screaming.

But no sound was escaping his mouth.

His silent screams made her shudder.

She ran over to the trainer, and began shaking him.

"Ash! Ash! Can you hear me? ASH!" She cried hopelessly, shaking his shoulders forcefully and even slapping his cheeks a few times.

But the raven haired boy was frozen. His mouth remained open, his eyes clouded.

Tracey wandered over to Misty and Ash, and nearly gasped at Ash's expression.

"What's wrong with him?" Misty asked tearfully, turning to face Tracey with tears in the corner of her desperate eyes.

Tracey fought back the feeling to shrink away, and glanced back as Pikachu ran over, his ears flat against his head as he spotted Ash. His cheeks sparked angrily. Something had done this to his friend…

Ash ignored Misty's shrieks and continued staring at his feet. All of a sudden, he glanced upwards, and screwed his eyes closed as a mangled body greeted his eyes. It lay limply on the floor, bloody and decomposing. The snapping of twigs followed afterwards, and Ash felt his head beginning to spin, like he was falling deep, into a trance…

The yellow mouse found himself getting more and more furious, until lightning storms could not have competed against his anger. Misty gasped as Pikachu, screeching its name, leapt into the air, and landed a few feet in front of Ash.

Ash opened his eyes and heard a voice. It was the shadow. It was here. He gasped at it, his eyes frightened as it beckoned with a foggy finger for him to follow it. He felt fear grasp at him, but his stumps began to move involuntarily towards the shadow. Ash fought against it, but the more he resisted, the more pain he was in. Another scream lit up the place, and the shadow seemed to grin at him…

"Pikachu?" Misty asked her eyes worried as the mouse's cheeks began to crackle wildly with scarlet red lightning.

The rodent ignored the redhead, and, narrowing its eyes, took a valiant step forwards.

Ash grew within toughing distance of the thing…

Pikachu, let the electricity slide from his cheeks, and it flew towards his master…

Ash closed his eyes and whimpered, his whole body trembling as the shadow reached out a misty hand to grab him…

The red bolt hit Ash, square on.

Suddenly, the shadow snatched its hand back, like it had been burnt. It glanced at Ash worryingly, and began to fade away as a red sky thundered above his head. Clouds as red as a Charmeleon hung over his head and a low rumble from nearby noised itself. A bolt of lightning began to fly towards him. But as hard as Ash tried, he couldn't move. The bolt hit him dead on, and he found himself on his knees, screaming in agony as electricity coursed through him…

* * *

><p><em>Breathe in and take my life in you<br>No longer myself only you  
>There's no escaping me, my love<br>Surrender…_

* * *

><p>"Ash! Ash! Can you hear me? ASH!"<p>

His eyes flew open as his screaming stopped…

He was on his knees, his jeans soaked from a mixture of sweat and mud from the forest floor. He gazed at down his legs. They were now feet where his bloody stumps had resided. His entire body was shaking, and he turned his head to see Misty. She had tears in the corner of her cerulean eyes, and she was holding his hand in worry. Tracey stood behind her, his eyes wide in panic and relief.

"Misty? Tracey?" He whimpered, sinking to the floor and pressing his forehead against the earth. Tears began to leak like a river from his eyes, and he felt a sweep of nausea overcome him instantly. His whole body crackled slightly.

"Ash… What happened?" Tracey asked, patting Ash on the back.

Ash looked up at the POKe'MON watcher, and Tracey shrank back as tears leaked down Ash's cheeks. Misty let out a wail, and leapt at the boy, her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she pulled him close to her. Ash glanced at Tracey over Misty's shoulder as he ran over to Brock, and pointed whilst talking over to where Misty was embracing him. The tanned teen nodded, and leaving Tracey with Gary and Umbreon, raced over.

Misty looked up and released Ash from the embrace as Brock rushed over, a First Aid kit in is hands. He knelt down beside Ash and Misty, his eyes clouded with deep worry.

"Ash? Are you hurt?" He asked, leaning a bit to try and see the boy's facial expression as he screwed his eyes up tight and looked at the ground below him.

Misty nudged Ash quietly, and Ash replied, "N-No… I'm fine." He whispered.

Pikachu came wobbling over to Ash and Misty. He looked shattered, like he'd collapse at any moment. Togepi was clenched in between his teeth as he walked over to them.

Togepi squealed as the mouse set it on its feet, and the egg buried its head into Ash's leg. Ash smiled weakly at the baby's attempt of making him happy. He stroked its shelled head, and the little one squeaked happily.

"They say Togepi can tell when a person is sad or needs looking after." Misty replied kneeling beside Ash as Brock went away again.

Ash gasped as Pikachu came wandering over, his legs shaking beneath him. He picked up his trusty mouse, and placed him in his lap. Misty stroked Pikachu's head and gathered Togepi into her folded arms.

Gary came over, his face still gritted as the medicine did its work on his burns. Misty immediately hopped up, and ran to help Gary stumble over. The brown haired boy flopped beside Ash, his eyes weak but showing a boyish determination as he grinned at Ash childishly.

"Gary? What-what happened to your arm?" Ash gargled, shrinking back as Gary clutched his burnt arm. The sleeve of his coat had been burnt away, and the edge of the jacket was torn and tattered.

Ash's eyes landed on the burns and scars on Gary's injured arm. "I-I fell backwards into the campfire. Guess your clumsiness must be rubbing off on me eh?" Gary chuckled, but suddenly, he began wincing as the pain returned.

Ash looked guiltily at Gary, more tears threatening to fall from his eyes, "I-I'm so sorry Gary… I should 'a helped out…" Ash whispered, his voice beginning to crack.

Gary shook his head, and did his best to smile. "No worries, Brock fixed me up." He assured him.

Brock then came over, and helped Gary up, "Its best if you sleep, your arm will heal quicker then. You'll be left with a few scars though, but nothing you can't call badges of courage."

Gary nodded, "Thanks Brock."

Brock blushed, "No problem." He then turned to Ash and Misty, "I'll be back in a moment to look over Pikachu."

Misty thanked the tanned teen, and turned back to Ash, who was clutching his feet close to him; like he was afraid they'd fade. Pikachu slept in his lap, its voice coming out rather raspy. Togepi began to wriggle, and Misty set him down. The egg scrambled onto Ash's lap, and the boy looked down at Togepi. The baby snuggled against Pikachu, and began to waggle its paws and chant its name. Ash ignored the egg as did Misty.

"Ash? What happened? Please tell me." Misty watched Ash shake his head, a look of disturbance filled his face. He clutched his feet closer. "Jeez Ash! Why are you holding your feet like that? They're not gonna fall off!" Misty joked.

Ash scrambled up, his eyes darting about. Pikachu and Togepi were still on the ground on his jacket.

Misty looked confused as Ash backed away from her, "A-Ash?" She stammered, watching his face contort with anger. She reached out a hand as she stood up to touch his shoulder. But he slapped her gesture away coldly. She snapped. "What the HECK is your problem?" She snarled, gathering up Togepi, still chanting and Pikachu and stomping off over to Tracey.

Ash just watched her leave, his eyes cold and angry as she stormed away.

She didn't know what he'd just been through, she didn't know anything. Ash felt his fists bawl and his teeth crack together in frustration…

Later on that night, he snuck into the tent, and settled in his sleeping bag. He'd found out from Brock that Pikachu had saved him. He snuggled beside the sleeping mouse, and glanced at Misty and Gary. He didn't know how, but he knew that Togepi had had something to do with Pikachu's sudden recovery, he could feel it.

The boy was fast asleep now, his breathing rhythmic as his chest rose up and down. He held his battle-scarred arm with his good hand. Umbreon slept by his feet.

Ash looked at Misty. Anger swelled in the pit of his stomach still. She was tossing slightly, her eyebrows furrowed and mouth curled into a scowl. She was murmuring things quietly in her sleep, her fists bawled outside of her sleeping bag as if she were in pain. He listened closely. There were only a few words he could distinguish…

"W-witch… Witch…!" She mumbled, turning to face him.

He watched her, and just as she settled down, and he turned his back to her, a single word uttered from her lips.

"A-Ashhhh." She muttered, her teeth closed so the 'sh' came out like she was a hissing Arbok.

Ash felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge. Misty had just said the word 'witch' and 'Ash' in one sentence. Something here wasn't quite right…

He sighed, for every time he attempted to close his eyes, the bloody pictures would return. He lay awake for hours, Misty continued to mutter and stumble over her words. Incoherent or not, Ash didn't bother to listen. He was too worried about what that meant.

Whatever was stalking him, them. It was trying to tell him something. Something important, he guessed.

A yawn finally escaped his lips and, stretching he wondered about the Witch Hunt on Halloween, which was in fact tomorrow… Finally, his eyelids drooped, and he fell into a dreamless and silent sleep…

_Had they already found the witch? Or had the witch indeed, found them?_

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I apologise for the gory chapter, but it simply had to be that way to work. What lies in store? Find out soon! Halloween tomorrow! Keep reviewing!<em>

_-AAML:)_


	6. Something Wierd & it don't Look Good

**Toil N' Trouble!**

_Hey! Sorry for getting ma dates wrong, eheh… it's Halloween tomorrow! Yee hah! I can't wait! My friends and I are having a party to celebrate! YESSSS! _

_Grab your Cat, Grab you Cape, Boogeyman there's no escape! Was from Mona the Vampire, sorry for not putting that last time…!_

_And last chapter's was by Wednesday 13, Scary Song. Kind of hard I know… ;)_

_Here's next chappy! And to answer FollowingtheWind, these cookies, are both pumpkin shaped and have pumpkin in them ^.^_

_Disclamer: I totally don't own POKe'MON, or Halloween, or any songs or lyrics used. One thing I do own is the awesomeness of the Pumpkin Cookies. You cannot match their awesomeness… Mwahahaah! (ehe, sugar rush…)_

_Summary: Summary: Ash and friends arrive home from their travels only to find out that they will be going on a witch hunt for Halloween night! But as they have fun and the hunt begins, things begin to get a little too real for comfort…_

_Review what song the title is from please?_

_**Chapter 6- There's something weird and it don't look good…**_

The sun had barely risen in the sky. A fog drifted through the forest, binding its way around trees and swallowing the earth below.

Gary shoved his sleeping bag into his bag with his good arm, Tracey was helping him out. His burnt arm was wrapped in a white cloth which Brock had used on it after putting ointment on the marks. The brunette boy winced as the bag hit his arm, but smiled in a determined fashion and slung it on his back. He then returned Umbreon, and the dark type disappeared in a beacon of scarlet light into its Poke' Ball. He shoved it on his belt, and turned to see Tracey sketching his rice ball that Brock had given all of them for their light breakfast.

Gary gazed past the sketcher, and his eyes focused on Ash.

The boy had barely said a word all morning, and Gary had noticed the cold looks Misty and Ash had been dishing out to each other ever since last night. He wandered over to them, his boots turning over the forest shingle as he went. Misty looked up, and brushed a strand of naracat hair behind her ear. Togepi squealed in her arms, it trilled at the sight of Gary.

Ash just gave Gary an acknowledging nod as he said hello, and turned back around to pack. Gary looked at Misty as she rolled her eyes in frustration at the silent boy. Pikachu was hobbling about the campsite, it still hadn't completely recovered from its all powerful thunderbolt it had let loose to snap Ash out of his trance. The rodent leapt on Ash's shoulder, and stretched out.

"We should get going guys." Brock announced, watching as the group faced him.

Misty stood up, and looked at Gary, then looked at Ash.

"I'll talk to him." Gary assured her, and Misty nodded, sighing, and followed after Brock as he stood beside the unlit campfire from the night before.

Gary walked past Tracey, who was finally packing up his pad and pencils and ran to catch up to Misty and Brock.

The brunette boy waltzed over to Ash. The raven haired boy had his back turned, and Gary shook back a snigger as he reached out his fingertips and…

"Stop it, Gary." Ash grumbled coldly.

Gary's hand snatched back, and the boy cursed as his good hand hit his bad one. How the hell did Ash know he was there?

"I heard you stop." He explained, turning around and beginning to walk away.

Gary's mouth made an 'o' shape, and he scuttled after the confident and somewhat now cocky teenage Ash as he stood beside Misty. He still wasn't speaking to her, Gary guessed as Misty shuffled away from him slightly.

Brock turned back to face them all, his hands underneath the straps of his hiking backpack. "Now the hunt is in the centre of the forest, Gary? So if we follow this map, we should be there by nine am at the latest."

Gary nodded, and saw Misty's eyes bulge from her head, "We're still going to that dumb thing after what happened last night?" She asked loudly, her fists curling.

Brock nodded, "We've come this far now, there's no turning back." Tracey agreed with the tanned teen and shook his head reassuringly.

"Being a scaredy-Meowth as usual…" Ash sighed, his eyes rolling as he crossed his arms and looked up to the trees above.

Gary winced as he saw Misty get angrier and angrier, until she couldn't take it any more.

Just when he thought Misty was going to rip Ash's head off, her teal eyes turned sad and discomforted and she stormed to the front of the group beside Brock, her lips quivering slightly.

Gary looked back at Ash as they began to walk; the boy just huffed at Misty's reaction grumpily, and kicked a pebble so it rolled across the ground. Pikachu was picking up on the bad vibes going between the two teenagers, and he didn't like Ash's attitude, not one bit.

They carried on like that for awhile, Brock and Misty at the head of the group and Misty discussing Gym tactics and directions with the older teen. Togepi was fast asleep in her arms as they came to a lake. Tracey and Gary slumped down and leaned on their backpacks, the walk was taking its toll. Ash came at the back, his shoes scuffing against the ground as he continued to kick a stone in front of him like he was playing a game of football.

As soon as Ash had joined them, his eyes downcast and grumpy, Brock spoke up. "Why don't we take a ten minute break here? We're making good time so we've got some to spare."

"Thank Arceus and Mew for that…" Misty sighed, sitting on a log beside the water, she used her arms and fists to support her head as Togepi leapt from her lap and ran over to Ash.

It trilled at Pikachu playfully as it gazed up at the mouse on its master's shoulder. Ash gave the egg a cold stare as Pikachu leapt from his shoulders to play with Togepi. Misty immediately picked up on the glare that her egg was receiving from Ash, and stomped over, a look of absolute fury written over her face.

"What do you think you're doing?" She snapped her hands on her hips as she struggled not to lynch him.

"Mind your own business…" He mumbled, and with his hands in his pockets, began to walk away ignoring her.

But the redhead grabbed a hold on his arm, and Ash spun around, a fierce scowl digging into her. "Why did you scowl at Togepi like that?" She asked.

"Let. Me. Go." He growled through gritted teeth, his fists clenching by his side as Misty held a firm grip on his left arm.

She gave him an icy stare, "No."

Gary, Brock, Tracey and Pikachu all looked up at the two teens.

They were locked in a loathing stare, both of them trying desperately to show how much they hated each other's guts. Ash's fists wobbled by his sides as he struggled to hold them down, Misty's grip began intensifying on his arm.

Tracey glanced up from his sketch of a leaf and ripped a page out and began drawing the pose they were in…

Pikachu's ears went flat against his head as Togepi carried on laughing like nothing was happening.

A pure look of utter malice was plastered across Ash's face as he continued to glare daggers at the redhead.

Just as Gary had closed his eyes, afraid that a few later he would hear the sound of Ash hit Misty, or vice versa; Brock scrambled up, and ran over to the two. He yanked them away from each other suddenly, causing their expressions to change of those of surprise. Misty held Ash's arm still, refusing to let go. Ash's free hand began to rise slowly. Gary saw this, and sprinted over, and leapt at Ash. He held his fist back from Misty.

"Don't do it Ash…" He warned gritting his teeth as Ash tried to pull his hand from Gary's.

Brock saw what Gary was trying to prevent and immediately shoved them as far from one another as he could muster. Ash flew backwards into Gary, where the brown haired boy, still held his arm. Misty toppled back a little ways letting go of his other arm. She stared at Ash. Then, Misty wandered over to Togepi and Pikachu and lifted the egg up into her arms. Pikachu continued to watch Misty in a stunned silence.

The lake rippled in the background, but it was almost hidden within the deathly angered silence passing between Ash and Misty.

The redhead's cerulean eyes shimmered slightly as she ran off, the noise of shingle under her feet and the splashing of pebbles as they flew up into the lake following her. A cloud of dust blew her out of view as her sneakers hit the sandy ground. A few seconds later, she had gone.

Tracey dropped his sketch pad and stared, open mouthed at her retreated figure which had been there not seconds before.

A silent breeze coveted all noise for a few moments, until Gary let go of Ash's arm, and shoved him off of him.

"What's your problem man?" Gary yelled, watching Ash cross his arms and face the other way.

The brown haired boy's face was angry as Ash eventually turned to face him, "What's it to you?" Ash scoffed, his russet eyes narrowing moodily.

"Tracey, go find Misty. Gary and I will take care of Ash." Brock whispered his eyes wide from the scene he'd just witnessed.

Never had the two kids had an Ash and Misty fight like that.

The looks that had been passed, they'd been real. Not like when they were squabbling over a silly thing and seconds later would sneak looks at each other. Ash and Misty had meant business…

Tracey nodded shakily, "R-right." And with that, the POKe'MON Watcher ran the same way as Misty and, began calling her name.

Brock and Gary turned back to Ash.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Brock asked in a brotherly manner. He was able to keep his cool better because he'd had to deal with younger siblings and Ash and Misty's past squabbles.

Ash rolled his eyes and slapped away Brock's hand as it went to rest on his shoulder. "Just leave me ALONE!" He yelled, kicking the ground and running towards the lake.

Pikachu watched his master run off, and turned to see the angry look on Gary's face.

"What an ass. What's wrong with that kid?" Gary hollered, his teeth snapping together.

Brock exhaled loudly. What_ was_ happening to Ash?

All that could be heard was the swishing of the de-leafed trees and Tracey calling Misty's name through the forest…

Misty sprinted and dodged trees and stones, tears threatening to leak from her shimmering cerulean orbs as she thought back to the clearing by the lake.

The look of hatred Ash had given her had been nothing compared to when she had seen Gary dive for his fists.

Was Ash… going to,_ hit_ me? Misty panicked as this thought ran through her brain. There was definitely non, Ash-like about him, like he'd been altered after yesterday night's chaos.

Misty felt her legs begin to weaken, and she stopped. She looked behind her. Forest, and yet more forest. She had definitely lost them now.

She ignored the muffled far away cries of Tracey and flopped to the ground, Togepi in her arms.

"Ash…Ash was going to... H-_hit_ me…" Misty's voice quivered before finally, she burst into tears.

Her loud sobs filled the forest around as her entire body convulsed from the emotion inside of her.

Togepi attempted to comfort her, but to no avail, Misty continued to cry her eyes out, kneeled over, her head buried in her hands.

But as she cried, she didn't see somebody watching her…

Tracey eventually came back, he was panting and puffing. The sketcher's face was bright red from all the running after the redhead he'd done.

"Brock! I can't find Misty!" Tracey gasped, sinking to the floor and taking in mouthfuls of air.

Brock looked at Gary.

"We need to find her! Who knows what is out in this forest?" He replied, yelling into the forest.

Ash sat on a log beside the lake, his head down as he skipped a pebble fiercely across the water. Pikachu was beside his master, and his ears suddenly picked up, the mouse glanced over to see Brock race towards the forest, a panicked look on his face. Pikachu continued to watch Brock as he used his hands as a megaphone and bellowed something across the forest.

"MISTY!" He hollered, sprinting through the trees, his head darting left and right.

Pikachu's ears shot up. Worry filled the yellow POKe'MON's head.

What had happened to Misty? And Togepi? Why wasn't she replying to Brock and why couldn't Tracey find her anywhere?

Pikachu turned with a determined face and looked at Ash.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked, watching the mouse as he tugged at Ash's sleeve and beckoned with his tail.

Ash stood up, and suddenly, Pikachu jumped on his head, and stole his hat.

"HEY! Come back with my hat, Pikachu!" Ash cried, sprinting after the rodent as it ran ahead, leading Ash into the forest, not that Ash was paying any attention though…

Gary and Tracey watched as Ash flew after his mouse through the trees, and out of sight…

Pikachu began to slow down a bit, he wanted Ash to not give up and head back. Just as Ash was about to jump in front of him, Pikachu sped up, and the chase continued…

Misty looked up as she heard a snapping of twigs, she gasped, and, eyes wide shrunk away from the shadow in front of her. Something began to appear from the hedges…

"Pika-CHU! Give it back!" Ash panted, chasing the mouse as it zigzagged through the trees.

Misty screamed as the shadow came towards her, she tried to run, but all she could manage was a very, blood-curdling scream.

Pikachu's ears pricked up at the loud scream, and he immediately, skidded to a halt. Ash struggled to stop in time after him, and nearly toppled over the mouse.

"What's that?" The boy gasped, running over to the scream with Pikachu at his heels.

As he sprinted around the corner, his eyes bulged from his head and he stopped dead…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_Hehe, that was cruel, I know! Wait till HALLOWEEN to find out what Ash saw! And why is Ashy-boy acting so weird? Find out, next time!_

_-review!_

_-AAML:) _


	7. I Can See The Way You Shake

**Toil N' Trouble**

_I AM SO SO SO SO SOOOO SORRY! I KNOW I DIDN'T UPDATE ON HALLOWEEN BUT I AM BACK AT SCHOOL NOW AND STAYED THERE TILL TEN NIGHT FOR A HALLOWEEN PARTY! _

_THIS IS HALLOWEEN, THIS IS HALLOWEEN, GIVE IT TO YA MUFA, GIVE IT TO UR GRANDAD! Heheeh!_

_Hey again! Thanks to all who reviewed so far! I am sorry to say but I am back at school today (sucks) so that means I will have to only update every weekend. (Hopefully) I will dedicate all spare time (hopefully) when I am not doing homework to writing this. It should finish by the beginning of November. Or that's what I planned. And then I shall be collaborating with the one and only IVYBEAN! To do a fanfiction, keep ur eyes peeled for that near xmas…_

_Song for last title was the Ghostbusters Theme! Well done to all who guess right!_

_Disclaimer: I OWN POKE'MON, I OWN SONGS, And I OWN HALLOWEEN. KIDDING! Take a joke! ;) _

_Summary : Ash and friends arrive home from their travels only to find out that they will be going on a witch hunt for Halloween night! But as they have fun and the hunt begins, things begin to get a little too real for comfort…_

_Review what song the title is from please?_

_Here we go!_

_**Chapter 7- **_ _**You're Not Foolin' Me, Cos I Can See The Way You Shake N' Shiver!**_

_Last time…_

_Pikachu's ears pricked up at the loud scream, and he immediately, skidded to a halt. Ash struggled to stop in time after him, and nearly toppled over the mouse._

"_What's that?" The boy gasped, running over to the scream with Pikachu at his heels._

_As he sprinted around the corner, his eyes bulged from his head and he stopped dead…_

Ash skidded to a halt, and his eyes bulged as the scene unfolded in front of him.

Misty. She was there.

He ran through the hedges, and squatted beside the redhead.

"Misty! What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked, shaking her shoulders.

Misty was perched like an owl on the forest floor, her eyes were beady and wide and her arms were secured across her bent knees. Her cerulean eyes were unblinking.

"Misty! Answer me!" Ash cried, kneeling beside her and shaking her by the shoulders.

Misty stayed still; she didn't move an inch from where she was squatting.

Ash began to panic.

He shook her more, this time extra violently.

But she stayed crouched over, her orange bangs traipsing over her pale face.

Pikachu sprinted over, Togepi in his mouth. The egg began squealing when he saw his mother.

But the redhead didn't react.

Ash jumped up as he heard a snapping of twigs around him. He felt his heart begin to race again, and his breathing intensified.

Pikachu perched on his hind legs and listened.

As the noise began to get closer, and noisier, a voice sounded itself.

"A-Ash?"

Ash opened his cocoa eyes to see Misty, still in the same position as before, but with a sad smile on her pale face.

"Misty?" Ash mumbled, creeping towards her as the rustling noise got closer.

Misty didn't move, but Ash crept towards her, until his body was pressed against hers. He closed his eyes tight, and clutched her hand. He squeezed her limp hand in comfort, and waited for the creature around them to come and get them.

He wouldn't leave Misty by herself. Never again.

Pikachu curled up beside Ash, Togepi in its grasp. His ears twitched as the snapping of twigs got closer.

Ash felt Misty squeeze his hand back, and the two closed their eyes as something came into the clearing with them…

Ash felt tears gathering before they slid down his cold cheeks, he began hyperventilating…

As the noise disappeared, something touched Ash's shoulder.

It began to rain around them, and cool drops of rainwater dripped onto their faces and clothes.

Misty shivered in the wet, her shoes becoming soaked.

Ash held Misty's hand tighter, until…

"BOOM!"

Ash leapt up, screaming his head off, this snapped Misty from her trance as she too, sprang to her feet and began running. Pikachu followed behind, Togepi holding onto his tail as the yellow rodent flew through the air at the speed of a pack of Arcanine.

The four sprinted through the forest, zigzagging around trees and rocks…

From the clearing they'd been in, Gary was rolling around, laughing his face off. Boy, he hadn't given anyone a scare like that in forever…

The rain continued to beat down hastily, getting fiercer until there were storm clouds in the sky. Pikachu's cheeks began to crackle as electricity fizzled in the clouds above.

"Ash!" Misty cried, grabbing the raven haired boy's arms as she grew further apart, she struggled to keep up. Ash held her hand tight and the two stopped running as they came to an even bigger clearing…

They were out of the rain here; the place was blanketed from the wet weather by a large oak tree.

"Ash! Look!" Misty whispered in utter awe ignoring Pikachu as the mouse caught up to the humans with Togepi riding on its back. The mouse shook its fur and droplets flew off in all directions. It grumbled from the cold and wetness.

Ash turned to face where Misty was indicating, and his breath snagged in his throat.

Suddenly, three figures came running towards them. One of the, who Ash noticed as Gary, seemed to be in the midst of a laughing fit.

Ash stared back at the grand expanse of space in front of him.

Tents.

Everywhere.

Brock and Tracey caught up to Ash and Misty, with Gary trying to hold in a laugh as he glanced at a confused Ash and Misty.

"We almost got killed, and you think it's funny?" Misty yelled, bonking the boy with her trusty Misty Mallet 2000.

Gary groaned and fell over momentarily, before he stared at the place in front of them.

"Yes! Finally!" Tracey cried, throwing his pencils in the air and dancing around like a lunatic.

"I am guessing this is the camp?" Brock asked, watching Tracey nod.

"Gary! This is it!" The sketcher cried.

Gary nodded, and laughed in Ash's face, "Say, Ash? I have to say something to ya…"

Ash leaned in close to Gary, "BOOM!"

The raven haired boy yelped and leapt backwards, falling over Misty in the process. As he stood back up, he glared at Gary.

"You! You were the one who almost killed us!" He shouted, chasing after the screaming boy with Misty not too far behind. Even further behind Misty was a very angry Pikachu…

After Gary had been fried, a person unzipped their tent door and scuttled over to them.

Gary felt a small blush creep to his cheeks as he stared at the person in front of him…

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**I am soo soo sorry this is short! And yaya! Review please? I will update at weekends form now on.**

**-AAML **


	8. We're In For Some Nasty Weather!

**Toil N Trouble!**

_Heya everyone! I am back with the latest chapter! _

_Disclaimer: Don't own Pkmn, Halloween or songs used._

_Summary:_ _Ash and friends arrive home from their travels only to find out that they will be going on a witch hunt for Halloween night! But as they have fun and the hunt begins, things begin to get a little too real for comfort…  
><em>

_Review what song the lyrics are from! Should I probably say, this is sounding more and more like the Blair Witch Project? I don't own that either By the Way..._

_Yes, my OC is called Frankie, yes, he might be named after the X-Factor's Frankie Cocozza, yes, I might secretly love Frankie Cocozza him to bits... Yes, WHATEVER!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8- Looks Like We're In For Some Nasty Weather, One Eye is Taken For an Eye.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Last time...<strong>

_After Gary had been fried, a person unzipped their tent door and scuttled over to them._

_Gary felt a small blush creep to his cheeks as he stared at the person in front of him…_

* * *

><p>The girl that stood in front of them giggled as they watched her, everyone of them was soaked to the skin. Even Pikachu was wet through. The girl had brown, long, wavy hair which came down to her chin, and dazzling icy blue eyes that stared at them curiously.<p>

"I'm guessing you guys are from Pallet?" She asked as she cooed at Togepi.

Ash nodded, "Yeah, for the Witch Hunt." He said.

The girl grinned, and spun around, "Well, you came to the right place!" She indicated to the sea of tents behind her.

The trees blew angrily in the wet air, their thundering voices ignored as the girl lead them over to an area beside the tent she had crawled out from earlier.

"Oh, by the way, the name's Leaf. How'd ya do?" She shook Ash's hand, making Misty growl subconciously. Brock rolled his eyes at the jealous redhead, and watched Leaf, unbeknowingly, shake Misty's hand.

"I'm Tracey. Good to meet you!" The Pokemon sketcher explained, haking the rain from his matted black hair.

When she came to Brock, the tanned teen pounced on Leaf, and held her hand and knelt on one knee in the mud. "I am Brock. Oh Leaf, such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl." He serenaded her, but Leaf didn't seem to understand Brock's romantic intentions.

"Thanks! Good to meet you Brock!" She burst out happily, shaking his hand hard and running over to Gary.

Brock cried and Misty laughed as Leaf wandered over to the brunette haired boy.

Gary wiped his muddy hands on his jeans unsuccessfully, and smoothed his hair back with the least dirtiest hand. Leaf waved to him as she came over. "Hi, I'm Leaf." She said cheerfully.

"Gary Oak." He muttered, slipping and sliding around in the mud as he tried to get over to where Brock was setting up the big tent.

Leaf's crystal eyes scowered his body and she looked up up and down from head to toe, she blushed and turned away as green eyes met blue. "Aww! A pikachu!" She squealed suddenly, running over to Ash's pikachu and leaving Gary all alone.

_Did she just, check me out?_ Gary asked himself, shaking his head of the silly thought and wandering over to where everyone now was...

When they'd managed to put up the tent, the rain ceased, and the trees began to calm again. Togepi, Umbreon and Pikachu played tag beside a large, empty campfire, each one of them flicking up splinters of wood and dust particles as they ran.

Misty sat on the log and read her watch.

12:29.

As if on queue, her stomach began to rumble, and Ash plonked himself beside her as his copied.

"Man! I'm starving! When do you reckon Brock'll cook?" Ash sighed, rubbing his empty stomach sadly whilst watching the POKe'MON play.

Misty shrugged, and gazed across the campsite at some other Witch hunters.

The things she had seen only a few hours before still haunted her mind. She shivered as the memories reentered her head.

Ash had been there, he'd been standing in the middle of the foggy forest, he wasn't moving. She had began to run towards Ash, to tell him to run, to tell him that they weren't safe here in the forest. But when she reached him, she had noticed he no longer had his feet, only stumps where they should have been, like they been cut clean off. She gasped and stepped away as his scarlet eyes focused on her. As she glanced at the trees around her, she noticed a very strange puppet, made of sticks. It hung from every single branch, like they were surrounding her. She grabbed Ash's arm, told him to run for it. But he simply stared at her, until a black shadowed figure came from behind him. Misty had let the boy's arm drop beside his torso, and had backed away as the spirit had stepped straight through Ash. It hovered over to her, and Misty continued to back away... It got faster, until screaming, Misty had turned her back on Ash and began to sprint through the trees, the stick puppets in all different sizes followed and lit her way. All of a sudden, she'd arrived at the same lake as she'd been at before. She dashed into the water, and dived under to hide herself... As she opened her eyes, she panicked. The water, the water was a deep red. Like blood. Up above, she could hear watered screams of agony as something happened above the surface of the lake. A splash of blood fell into the pool. Misty lost her breath as a blood curdling scream left her mouth as a gloved hand floated beside her...

That had been when Ash had found her, and Gary had spooked them.

"Misty? Are you okay?" Ash asked, snapping Misty from reliving the nightmare that had felt so real.

Misty's entire body was shaking, and beads of sweat clung to her forehead, she tried to smile but failed as Ash's smile faded and a look of worry protruded onto his face.

"What's wrong Misty? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Ash asked, wriggling closer to her shaky form as he palced a comforting arm around his shoulder.

Misty shivered from the touch, and suddenly, let out a string of sneezes, she barely had time to cover her mouth as one came after the other, her face screwed up in the action.

As she finished, Ash held her closer, causing the redhead to blush magnificently, "Aw, you must've got a chill from the rain. C'mon, let's go find Brock." And with that, he helped her up, and the two left the three POKe'MON to continue their game of chase.

* * *

><p>Gary laid back in the comfy deck chair and yawned to himself as they all sat in the large gazebo beside some more tents. Apparently, this is where they have the Witch meetings. Leaf skipped over to Gary, two mugs secured in her grasp. She handed one to him. Gary accepted the Hot Cocoa, and yelped as he burnt his tongue on the hot liquid. Leaf giggled at him and the two began squabbling like an old married couple.<p>

Brock came over with a bottle of medicine in his hands, and raised an eyebrow as the two teens halted their assault against each other and turned to face him. "Hey Brock, what's with the medication? I'm not sick." Gary asked, ignoring Leaf's reply of 'only in the head'.

Brock sighed, "Misty's caught a cold I think." He explained.

Tracey came bounding over, with Pikachu in front of him, the mouse had an orange clutched in his tiny jaws and Tracey was desperate for the rodent to stop. Brock laughed as Tracey ran after the electric rodent, until finally, he caught the orange and began sketching it again. Leaf gave a questioning look to Gary and Brock, but they just shrugged at the POKe'MON watcher's behaviour as it was as predictable as a magikarp's splash attack to them.

"So, what time does the fun begin?" A voice interrupted, entering the large gazebo and wandering over.

Everyone turned around to see a boy with a creature beside him.

He had brunette and blond hair which was gelled to complete perfection, and he swaggered over to the little group. His morning blue eyes scanned them all, as if demanding an answer. By his side, was a Jolteon, it sparked a little, and followed its master obediantly.

Leaf felt a blush creep to her cheeks as he winked at her. Gary felt his fists tighten. Umbreon came prancing in, and immediately, stood beside Gary, his eyes wary of the electric type.

"The name's Frankie." He swooned, winking and flashing the brunette girl a dazzling set of pearly whites.

Gary fought to keep himself in his chair as Leaf stuttered her name. How dare anyone out-perform Gary Oak's hotness!

"I'm Gary. Gary OAK. Grandson of professor Oak." Gary announced, butting into the conversation.

Frankie stared at Gary for a moment, and grinned slyly at the jealous brunette boy. "Ah, you're his grandson?" He asked, watching Gary nod through clenched teeth.

Leaf stared at Gary, "Really?" She asked, her eyes sparkling a little.

Frankie scowled, "So you're the guy who failed at being a POKe'MON master so instead became a researcher!" He announced, watching Gary get all fired up.

"That's not true!" Gary yelled, knocking over his chair and facing Frankie.

The blond and brown haired boy was at least a few inches taller than himself, Gary had never felt so small. Jolteon growled beside its master, and Umbreon copied and stood beside Gary, its sharp fangs bared.

"A-ACHOOO!"

In came Ash, followed by Misty, who was currently sneezing into a handful of tissues quite unnattractively. Pikachu and Togepi were in front, and stopped as they saw the conflict going on. The tension dissapeared as the oblivious people wandered over. Misty plonked her self in Gary's deck chair and finished her sneezing fit as she pulled her scarf closer around her fragile neck.

"What's going on?" She asked, obviously clocking on the tension that had built.

Ash watched as Umbreon and Jolteon sat down again, and Gary and Frankie backed off. Gary looked annoyed, Ash could tell. He stalked away from the other boy and flopped into a different chair.

"I'm Ash." He said, reaching out a hand for the other boy to shake.

"I'm Frankie. I won't shake your hand. I don't wanna get her illness..." He remarked, swishing his hair and grimacing at Ash's apparently infected hands.

"It's not like I stuck my fingers in Misty's nose!" Ash retorted.

"Don't I get any say in this?" Misty asked.

"Nope." Repiled Frankie, shooing her away.

"Oh, well excuse me for being mistaken in thinking I was included in this conversation by the mention of my name." She scowled, flopping back into her chair and grumbling to herself.

Frankie then glanced at Misty again.

"Are you the youngest of the Sensational Sisters?" He asked, watching as Misty facepalmed herself.

"Yes..." She mumbled, her eyes downcast, "It seems I am destined to forever be in the shadow of those three melon-heads I have to call family." She sarcastically remarked.

Frankie chuckled a bit, "You're funny." He whispered, winking at her the same way he had to Leaf.

Ash felt himself grow angry as Misty blushed slightly and nervously smirked. "Shut up." She said jokingly.

"Anyway, see ya." Ash butted in, standing protectively in front of Misty with an angered look across his face.

Frankie began to walk away, "See you Misty, and you Leaf." He winked at them causing them both to blush as he wandered off.

"What the heck is his problem?" Gary and Ash both yelled as he left, their faces angry.

Misty and Leaf stared a each other and sighed, "And so, the fun begins..." Misty groaned, Togepi leaping on to her for a hug.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

REVIEW!

-AAML:)


	9. Hear Him Howlin' at Your Back Door!

_**Toil N' Trouble!**_

* * *

><p><em>Here is the next chapter! The last chappy's title was from Bad Moon Rising by Creedence Clearwater Revival. Nobody got it! :) I am just to let people know, updating EVERY weekend from now onwards. FRANKIE IS OUT OF X-FACTOR! NOOO! He was pretty stupid for being kicked out like that. What a way to lose such a<em> _great opportunity I'll say…_

_I MISSED POKE'SHIPPING DAY! I AM SO SO SORRY! I had school and a party so didn't get back to write it... :( I have my first Ikari fic out! Check it out!  
><em>

_Summary:_ _Ash and friends arrive home from their travels only to find out that they will be going on a witch hunt for Halloween night! But as they have fun and the hunt begins, things begin to get a little too real for comfort…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own POKe'MON. Do I STILL have to say I don't own Halloween? Huh? Huh? Or songs used._

_**When they enter the forest, I reccomend playing-**_**lDw5NJrgufg&feature=relmfu.**_** and- IgwNTIKfJHk&feature=relmfu**  
><em>

_**Or type in POKe'MON Dubstep- Viridian Forest and POKe'MON Mansion on Utube by Stephen Walking and the Lavender Town one especially. The music from the Ruins Of Alph is good and spooky too.**  
><em>

_Take part in poll on my profile pwease!_

_THIS IS AMAZING FOR THE PART IN THE FOREST! - **.com/watch?v=z6yDMAkJTbo&feature=watch_response OTHERWISE, TYPE INTO YOUTUBE, LAVENDER TOWN- UNPLAYABLE VERSION. and this one, .com/watch?v=aKAoJ5oxfeI&feature=related OR TYPE IN TO YOUTUBE, LAVENDER TOWN THEME (BACKWARDS) It's seriously creepy...**  
><em>

_11/11- Rest in peace all soldiers who lost their lives for our futures.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong> Ash: Why do you always have to do that stupid disclaimer thingy? <strong>

**Me: *eh erm* If I didn't, THIS would happen. *SHOUTS* I OWN POKE'MON! **

***At this moment, a smashing is heard and Satoshi Tajiri, brandishing a brick in his right hand, smashes through my window and begins screaming a string of Japanese curse words I could never hope to understand…***

** Ash: *Sweatdrops* ehe… **

**Me: And with that, let the story start!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9-Ya Hear Him Howlin Around Your Kitchen Door, Ya Better Not Let Him In!<strong>_

* * *

><p>6:15.<p>

That's what his watch said.

Ash stifled a yawn as he shuffled beside Misty and pulled his navy jacket closer around his form. Pikachu clung to his shoulder sleepily, yet awake with anticipation. Ash licked his lips anxiously. Misty slung a blue scarf around her neck and shivered as she pulled on her coat. None of them had known tonight would feel so... cold. A cluster of people were all shovelling into the large gazebo at the center of the campsite, all buzzing with excitement with their POKe'MON beside them. Gary shoved past a group of girls and struggled to stay beside Leaf as everyone began to shuffle in tighter with the more people entering. Tracey managed to find two seats and sat down in them with their marill and Brock's vulpix as it leapt out of the way of a passing vaporeon. Frankie managed to make himself scarce. Thanks Arceus. Ash didn't think himself or Gary needed such a distraction as that little... Well, I'm not going to say. It's all inside their heads.

Everyone suddenly hushed and quietened down as a single man hopped towards a small stage and stood up, a mic in his hand and a murkrow perched on his shoulder as he scowered the crowds.

"Everybody! Thank you for contribututing in coming to this year's Pallet Town Witch Hunt! This is one of the biggest turnouts we've ever had! I appreciate that!" He boomed, reaching over to pet the bird on his shoulder before continuing. "As you know, rumour and legends have it that a witch resides in the autumn months in Viridian forest, and one day, a little girl went trick or treating and got lost in the woods, she was never found. All they heard that Halloween Night was the noise of snapping twigs, thumping rocks, and they found several rock piles. That is all that they ever found." He finished.

Everyone murmured quietly, fear spread across a few newer resident's faces.

"And that is why, every Halloween night, the towns close to Pallet including it take part and have done for decades in what is known as the Witch Hunt, I hope you will enjoy tonight. As a Halloween never goes undisturbed ever in the forest." He whispered. The murkrow on his shoulder was listening intently, Ash stared at the crow as it launched into the sky and squawked loudly, distrubing the unsettling silence. The man reigned the bird back in, and returned it to a POKe'BALL. He turned back to the audience, "Let the fun, begin!"

All of a sudden, everyone grabbed their torches and began sprinting for the forest as night fell, laughing and cheering. The newer members and Ash and his friends watched them leave, and turned to face the announcer."New?" He asked, watching them all nod. "Come with me."

Ash followed behind Misty as she waved bye to a sleeping Togepi. It would be too dangerous for the baby egg to come along. The man lead them around the back of the building. He handed Brock a map and a bundle of torches. "Here. You'll need these. Everyone has to be back before midnight." He explained.

Brock thanked the man and handed a torch out to Gary, Leaf, Tracey, Misty and finally, Ash. The raven haired boy quietly thanked Brock, and turned with serious cocoa eyes to face the front again.

_Why before midnight?_ He pondered.

Misty shoved him forwards, knocking him from his state of confusion, "Get movin' Ketchum." She teased.

Ash obeyed her but stuck out his tongue before the group began stumbling off, through the tents...

The trees were large and dark now, and the sun was far past set. The sky was an ashen grey colour, and the bushes around seemed far more sinister and unng to be beside now as Ash led the way of the little group as they came to the beginning of yet more forest. Gary held his torch up and pointed it at the path in front of him. Leaf squinted in the sudden bright lights, she'd decided to stay with her new friends for such a haunting adventure. "Cut it out Gary! You're blinding me!" She hushed, scowling as Gary then waved the light in her face.

Gary sniggered but did as he was told, and turned to watch Ash. The raven haired boy hadn't moved from the beginnings of the trees, and was holding up everyone behind him. The brunette boy could sense an uneasy aura emanating around the raven haired Pallet towner.

"C'mon Ash!" Misty urged, pushing him slightly to break him from his firghtened state, "Or are you, _scared_?" She teased, watching as Ash began to bristle with competitive anger.

"No! I was waiting for your silly Slowpoke ass to get over here!" He retorted loudly, dodging Misty's swift kick at his groin area.

Gary and Brock sniggered at the insult, but were silenced by Misty's galre of death which could even be seen through the darkness of he forest.

Leaf stepped past Tracey, ran over and stood beside Ash, she palced a hand on his shoulder in comfort. Under her hand, she could feel his entire body shaking like a leaf. He was a nervous wreck.

"I'll lead." She announced, watching the boy nod as she took the lead and switched on her torch. The gang stared at her. "Well? Let's get movin' team!" She hollered, ushering them all to follow her into the midst of the nightfallen forest...

Ash listened as the leaves crunched beneath his feet and Pikachu hung tightly onto his shoulder, the little mouse's breathing being the only thing audiable in the deathly silent forest. Misty avoided a rock on the floor, and looked around with large, blue eyes. Leaf carried on leading them deeper and deeper into the midst of trees, Gary was close behind her, his torch clamped in his hand as he recalled the tortures of the night before. His hand still stung slightly from catching on fire the other night, but it had healed considerably well. Brock had informed the researcher he'd be left with some pretty brutal looking scars but that didn't bother Gary too much. He was just glad he'd ended up okay...

Brock held his torch up to the skies, and glanced worriedly at the gloomy, bare trees above as they shielded the welcomeness of the evening sky from them. Tracey was right behind him, his breathing laboured as the gang dodged rocks and fallen trees.

Eventually, they reached a clearing in the forest, it was completely quiet. Not even the noise of a hoot-hoot was to be heard. Misty shivered from nervousness as a shower of red and brown leaves blew past their faces as a creepy breeze blew through the trees. Ash was still quiet, he wasn't speaking. Pikachu was shaking on his shoulder as a leaf blew into his furry face. Ash's russet orbs glanced around as a rustling broke into his thoughts. What was it? Was it perhaps, a ghost? or a with=ch? Had she found them?

Suddenly, a thump resounded around them.

Misty squeaked with fright and latched onto Ash's side and buried her head into his arm, Gary felt his heart attempt to leap up his throat and gulped, Brock jumped up into the air, Tracey again, dropped his pencils, Leaf screeched loudly, and grabbed Gary's arm violently. Ash just stood still, and listened closely. Pikachu was wailing on his shoulder, his body poised and his cheeks crackling nervously. "Pika..." The mouse warned.

"What was that?" Tracey managed to utter, scanning the area as the darkness surrounded them.

Gary glanced at Leaf as she hung onto him and switched on his torch, Brock copied swiftly, and they began lighting up the area around them.

"Ash?" Misty whimpered, hugging him tighter like a child's toy.

Ash gave Misty an all-knowing look as she held on tighter.

"I'm...I'm-I'm scared." She whispered, her eyes brimming with tears as the noise of snapping branches began.

It seemed the witch had found them, before they could find it.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED...<p>

Another chapter up! I betcha can't wait for next week's one eh? Sorry they are now shorter than before.

-REIVEW!

-AAML:)


	10. It's Getting Dark

**Toil N Trouble!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Last chapter's title was from Werewolves of London! No one got it? Seriously peeps…XD<em>

_Summary: Ash and friends arrive home from their travels only to find out that they will be going on a witch hunt for Halloween night! But as they have fun and the hunt begins, things begin to get a little too real for comfort… _

_This chapter is dedicated to Ivybean for her fabulous work all around.  
><em>

_Disclaimer: Don't own POKe'MON never will, not after what Satoshi Tajiri did last chapter. Don't own songs or any references used. Or HALLOWEEN._

_**Song for this chapter in the woods is Evanescence's Demise .com/watch?v=pF2s8rJkyVE&feature=related sets atmosphere brilliantly.**_

_.com/watch?v=MlVNcWyutYk&feature=related Creepy also... Both on youtube, type in Evanescence -'The End' for this one.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 10- It's Getting Dark N' It's All Too Quiet…<em>**

* * *

><p>Ash held onto Misty's arm tighter, and they screamed as something came from behind a tree. Tracey dropped his torch, and screamed like a little girl. Leaf freaked out, she leapt into Gary's open arms in terror. Gary began to run away, still holding Leaf bridal style.<p>

Brock yelled out and threw his torch at the silhouette as it shrank towards them.

Misty held on tight to Ash as the torch hit the silhouette in the face…

Brock gulped as it stopped still, and simply stared at the object, still lit amongst the leaves on the forest floor…

"OWWW!" The shadow cried, rubbing its nose where the torch had indented.

Ash knew that voice, so did Leaf.

"F-Frankie?" She stammered, hopping down from Gary's arms and walking over to the silhouette.

Frankie grumbled and watched Brock pick up the torch. He scowled at the tanned, squinty eyed teen with avengance.

"Hey Leaf. Hey there Misty." He replied as Leaf and Misty ran over. He cried out as a hand made contact with his cheek. "Oww! What was that for?" He yelled as Misty slapped Frankie.

"For scaring the crap outta us!" She replied in a hushed tone, her cerulean eyes glowing with amusement.

Ash rolled his eyes. Why did that big haired twer- he meant Frankie always have to turn up at the wierdest of times?

Frankie squinted as Tracey pointed his torch in his eyes.

"I lost my group. Can I join you guys?" Frankie asked in a whisper. He ran a hand through his brown shaggy hair and flicked it. Leaf blushed.

"Of course you can!" She hollered, grasping a hold on his hand. Her smile faded, "Your hand, it's freezing!" She murmured.

Frankie's eyes grew wide, he un-twined his hand from Leaf and walked over to Gary, who was currently reserving his need to wallop Frankie desperately.

"Lets get going," He whispered, snatching Ash's torch from his sweaty grip, "It's not safe to stay still for a certain amount of time, especially not with that witch around somewhere."

He began to lead the way down a densely forrested path, in fact, it was like there was no path at all. Ash scowled as a hoot-hoot flew from a tree above and Misty clutched a-hold on Frankie's muscular arm. The night was growing colder, and a fierce wind rippled around them. Tracey and the rest of the boys walked behind Frankie with a torch and Leaf and Misty hanging onto one arm either side. Ash looked up at the treetops, the moonlight made them silvery and shine brightly amongst the deadness of the night. There was no noise to be heard apart from the scattering and crunching like that of bones as they crumpled the brown and decaying leaves below their feet. A twig snapped, and Ash found his heart beating and thumping against his ribcage like an trapped creature trying to get free. Pikachu shivered and slunk back at the noise, it curled up on it's master's shoulder protectively and kept quiet as it's yellow fur brushed against Ash's crawling skin.

Brock treaded carefully amongst rocks and hidden tree stumps barely visible in the dark. Tracey followed suit, leaving Ash at the back of the group with only the comfort of Pikachu to calm his nerves. Misty had begun to shiver in the cold and pulled her hoodie closer across her chest. Togepi would have been a necessity at this moment.

Leaf stood on a small, rotting branch and it snapped under her weight, she squeaked and sighed out of relief as Frankie shone his light on it.

Ash continued to stumble over rocks until his russet eyes set upon a light, far away, barely visible. As his master halted in the centre of the forest, Pikachu's ears perked up and he attempted to usher Ash onwards. But Ash would do no such thing. He began to squint at the light, it was tiny yet so visible.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TIME FOR .comwatch?v=SYBi-F0ucTs LIES- EVANESCENCE._** all the way through this scene and others.

* * *

><p>The fact Pikachu didn't see it did not enter Ash's mind as his left foot moved towards it slightly before settling on the ground.<p>

Pikachu let off a small current and it fizzled through Ash, allowing his hair to stand static underneath his baseball cap. But it didn't deter him at all. Ash lifted his right foot and let it hit the forest floor slowly again. Soon, he found himself walking, transfixed by the light in the distance. Pikachu called out in horror but Ash wouldn't answer. He began to get faster, utnil, he was sprinting towards the light far away. The rodent was knocked from it's master's shoulder as Ash dodged a rock on the floor. Pikachu screeched after Ash but didn't move. It began to run towards the others, who were nearby as he could hear them fumbling in the dark.

* * *

><p>Misty shook with anticipation, they hadn't found anything yet. And she was glad of it. She shook her fringe from her face and loosened her grip on Frankie to find Ash. As Gary and Brock passed by her and she walked beside Tracey, panic filled her eyes.<p>

"Where's Ash?" She asked the Poke'mon watcher in fright.

Tracey's eyes widened, "I thought he was up with you guys!" He replied in hushed tones.

"Shit." Misty murmured, "Guys!" She belted, "Ash isn't back here!"

Her voice rang throughout the forest and made everyone flinch, "Not so loud!" Brock hushed.

"But-But-Ash! He's not here!" She insisted, stamping her foot.

All of a sudden, a furry object hurtled itself at Misty, she screamed and fell to the floor as she wrestled with the object. Frankie and Gary shone their lights on them and the object was revealed to be a very flustered Pikachu, Ash's pikachu.

"Pikapi cha chu pika cha!" It wailed loudly, pointing back the way they'd come.

"I think he's saying Ash went that way." Gary said knowledgably as the yellow mouse waved it's tiny arms in urgency.

"I'll go find him." Misty said, getting up.

Brock placed an arm on Misty's shoulder, "Let Gary look, he's got Umbreon to help."

The redhead sighed and agreed easily. She didn't like the sound of this whole drama, it wasn't so fun anymore.

Gary retracted Umbreon's pokeball and held it tight, he nodded at Brock and Misty's scornful face. "I'll be back with Ashy-Boy as soon as I can. You guys sure you can hold tight till then?"

Brock nodded.

With that, Gary set off, running back through the forest, calling for Ash and searching around with his torch.

As he left and the nosie of his steps diminished, Frankie began growling to himself.

"Idiot. Doesn't he know that's just what the witch wants?" He growled, fists clenched.

Leaf's eyes widened and everyone turned to face him, "What do you mean?" Leaf asked, her voice quivering.

"She wants us to seperate, so we're easier_ prey_." He replied.

Misty untangled Brock's hand from hers, "I'm going to find him." She said.

"Wait! Misty!" Tracey hollered as Misty snatched up a torch and began running away.

Tracey, Brock and Leaf's calls for the redhead to come back were gone with the whispering winds and murmuring dark leaves of autumn. She was gone.

* * *

><p>Gary treaded through the forest, yelling for Ash.<p>

_Silence..._

"Ash!" He tried again, running until his legs were shaking. His torch was wobbling in his sweaty grip. That was when, something thumped from a tree and hit the cold ground...

* * *

><p>The light still wasn't getting closer.<p>

It confused Ash.

He was now walking slowly, his pupils fixed on the light, still a tiny glimmer in the distance, like a mirage.

He knew it was too late to turn back now, he'd just have to find that light. It intruiged him desperately, and he _WANTED_ that light. He'd find it. It would be his.

Finally, he entered another clearing, the light.

He'd found it.

He knelt before the pulsating glow and reached out a tired hand to grasp it within his dirty fingers.

As his finger tip touched it, he felt a strange sensation. He pulled back his hand and looked at it. It was now black on his tip of the index finger. But he was drawn to it like a moth to a light, he couldn't stop himself...

* * *

><p>"Ash?" She whispered.<p>

She didn't dare yell out for either of the boys, that might be her death, and she knew that.

Just as she went to take another step, a scream erupted and boomed around her. She covered her ears as the blood curdling scream entered her covered ears and deafened her. She sunk to her knees in agony. Her teeth grinding together in pain. As it ended abruptly, she opened her eyes and got up. It was still reverberating off of the dark trees. She began to run towards it. But what she was to find, was not what she would have expected...

* * *

><p>Ash pulled back his hand again, now his right-hand was charcoal black completely. He'd begun to get used to the feeling, and he felt a sickening smile creep to his lips. He dipped his other hand in, ad didn't notice the gloomy red storm clouds appearing above him. Both of his hand began to fizzle. Ash's smile faded... His insides turned into jelly as they seemed to scorch and burn his burnt skin. The pain was wierd, he couldn't scream, his vocal chords had been seized, it wouldn't be allowed. He heard a scream in the background, but ignored it.<p>

His hands were melting...

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

****_Review please?_

_-AAML:)  
><em>


	11. We Sweat and Laugh and Scream Here!

_**Toil N Trouble! Chapter 11-**_

_**We sweat and laugh and scream here.  
>'Cause life is just a dream here.<br>You know inside you feel right at home, here.**_

* * *

><p><em>I am SO sorry for the late, well understatement saying late, but yeah! It's still a busy year for me, but I had some time and it's the weekend and it's almost HALLOWEEN and it was my birthday on the 3rd! AHHHH! Slight Ego shipping halfway through, but hey, its desperate times for them right now?! This chappy dedicated to my awesome boyfriend… mwah! Bits in itallics are flashbacks, apart from the bit in the middle in Ash's POV, cos it just looked cooler in itallics!<br>_

_Last time's song was from Haunted- Taylor Swift!_

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING apart from the plot!_

_Summary: Ash and friends arrive home from their travels only to find out that they will be going on a witch hunt for Halloween night! But as they have fun and the hunt begins, things begin to get a little too real for comfort…_

_Again, take a guess what song the title is taken from. Please review?_

* * *

><p><strong>LAST TIME.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Ash?" She whispered.<em>

_She didn't dare yell out for either of the boys, that might be her death, and she knew that._

_Just as she went to take another step, a scream erupted and boomed around her. She covered her ears as the blood curdling scream entered her covered ears and deafened her. She sunk to her knees in agony. Her teeth grinding together in pain. As it ended abruptly, she opened her eyes and got up. It was still reverberating off of the dark trees. She began to run towards it. But what she was to find, was not what she would have expected..._

_Ash pulled back his hand again, now his right-hand was charcoal black completely. He'd begun to get used to the feeling, and he felt a sickening smile creep to his lips. He dipped his other hand in; and didn't notice the gloomy red storm clouds appearing above him. Both of his hand began to fizzle. Ash's smile faded... His insides turned into jelly as they seemed to scorch and burn his burnt skin. The pain was weird, he couldn't scream, his vocal chords had been seized, it wouldn't be allowed. He heard a scream in the background, but ignored it._

_**His hands were melting.**_

* * *

><p>Ash continued to attempt to scream but felt a force take hold of him with a vice like grip. He fought it desperately from the inside, but couldn't prevent his body from collapsing backwards onto the ground. There he lay, looking up at the naked tree tops, with their knarled and worn branches that seemed to whisper dark things to him in the dead of the still night. Suddenly, a loud cracking noise reverberated around him. But Ash couldn't move.<p>

He was paralysed with what seemed to be _**fear.**_

* * *

><p>Now he could clearly hear the snapping sound as if it were beside him, Gary took a tentative step backwards away from the sound, and almost let out a yelp as he tread on a twig which broke under his foot. The noise made his body come alive. Suddenly, he heard a snap of foliage as if something was moving towards him. He turned and without a moment's hesitation, and with his previous plan of finding Ash gone from his mind, he began to sprint away from the danger. He now did not care about the noise he made and became more bothered with escaping whatever was out here in the forest. His breathing was laboured as he struggled to keep running. Adrenaline kicked in as he heard a far away thumping of something fall to the ground. He ran off into the night…<p>

* * *

><p>Misty could see better now her eyesight had adjusted to the dark, she began to move forwards at a slow and steady pace. Her ears continued to ring as they recovered from the screams that had echoed all around her only a few minutes before. Her heartbeat lingered in her ears and her mouth felt dry. But she wouldn't turn back, she had to find Ash. She couldn't give up now.<p>

"Ash?" She whispered her voice merely carried onwards.

She stopped short, almost tripping over a fallen tree as a noise, less intense than before seemed to find its way to her. Her eyes widened in the darkness of the forest, and she leapt over the log as she spotted a silhouette a few hundred feet in front. As she gingerly grew closer, she felt pain gnaw at her insides. There was something here. She could feel a vibrating kind of energy all around her. However, she ignored the bad vibes and feelings of negativity and ferocity surrounding this place. If something so badly wanted to keep her from here, then it must have something to hide, right?

A cracking seemed to mimic her every footstep as she tiptoed towards the clearing. She was hunched over slightly as if someone's hands were trying to push her backwards.

A loud groan caught her attention, and she stifled a scream as she spun around. She could see him, he didn't look good.

"**ASH!"**

* * *

><p>Pikachu's ears pricked up. The little mouse began to look around, his eyes larger than life and his ears and nose twitching.<p>

It heard a yell through the night, too faint for Brock, Tracey, Leaf and Frankie to pick up on. He leapt from Brock's shoulder daintily and began to scurry away from the humans; they would be safe if they stuck together. He picked up speed and followed the scent of fear now spreading like a wild fire spread by a charizard throughout the woods. His tiny yellow legs moved in a blur beneath him as he swept over branches, dodged boulders and slalomed through the trees, picking up speed as he moved towards the noise. He ran towards it fearlessly.

* * *

><p>She felt herself forced to the ground with such a force her entire body rattled. Her head smacked the floor and her vision began to swirl. Terror gripped at her like ice cold fingers as she desperately in her half awake state tried to push the creature off of her. Sharp fingernails scraped and pinched at her throat in an attempt to get some purchase. Her strength began to ebb as purchase was found and startlingly burning hot hands clamped around her windpipe and began to crush all oxygen from her body.<p>

She gasped and her fingers dug into the freezing soil of the forest floor, leaving long claw-like marks as she struggled pointlessly.

Suddenly, an object fell from the creature's head. Misty caught a glimpse of the familiar red, white and green hat just before her strength failed her, and she slipped into a world of unconsciousness, her tears never managing to fall…

"**CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUU!"**

* * *

><p>Ash felt something give with inside of him. His limbs began to loosen up; his knees gave way under him. He crumpled over onto his side as his entire body shivered. A crackling sensation filled him from the hollow pit of his stomach to his frosted toes. He glanced sideways at his hands and at their black charcoal colour. They were blistered over and sore to the point he thought he might scream if he moved them. The pain began to set in, filling his whole body with feeling once more, a feeling which he could have done without. His teeth clenched together and he merely missed biting his tongue off as the sensation swept through him.<p>

A rasping noise settled in around him, like that of a marathon runner after a long run. He desperately tried not to clench his fists as he forced his eyes open.

* * *

><p>Gary heard the noise from afar; it sent him to a sudden stop. It was a shriek. He knew that shriek…<p>

He turned on his heel, panting heavily as he glanced at the path through the forest he'd fled on. A feeling of guilt overwhelmed his animal instincts to run away, run until he was safe, back in little old Pallet Town away from this horrifying place.

He began a long, arduous journey back though the forest. He flinched at every rustle of dead leaves beneath him, at every whistle of the wind, and at every roll of a stone under his feet.

A sudden light burst through the dark surroundings. It was a flash of bright yellowish white light. It made him squint in pain. A noise followed it as the light began to fail, a crackling and fizzing of light now and then the only tell tale sign anything had occurred there.

Gary began to take off towards it, his heart beating in time to his feet. Eventually, he reached the clearing, and what he saw before him, shocked him more than that noise before had…

Pikachu sank to the floor, his eyes fixed carefully on his fallen master, who was no worse off than Misty was at this time. His breathing was barely there, his entire body shaking and trembling as he lay against the cold, wet ground. The mouse's' instincts told him something was wrong, very wrong here. He tried to stand to attention as a third pair of footsteps thumped into the clearing.

He lowered his body back onto the ground as he recognised the silhouette as no-one other than Gary Oak, scared, and shivering with nerves torn to bits, but otherwise unharmed.

Gary let out a loud curse, and was beside Misty's lifeless body in a matter of moments. He shook her and held her head up.

"MISTY! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" He yelled.

Desperation began to fill him. Her body flopped like a fish beneath his arms; he couldn't feel the rise of her chest.

**She was dead.**

He began to pump her chest, furiously and then in a sort of rhythm, the entire time praying for some sign of life from her. Her pale face shone in the sliver of moonlight that crept through the skeleton-like trees.

"COME ON!" Gary cried.

He pumped harder once more out of desperation.

A small croak emitted from the redhead's mouth as the air rushed back into her body, her lungs inflating and slowly deflating.

Gary breathed out a sigh of belief and held her head in his hands. He'd saved her, Misty was back. He hadn't realised how cold she was until he felt her entire body quiver beneath his hands. He shrugged off his black jacket, although slightly burnt away at the sleeves, it would have to do. He felt the cold set in but ignored it and helped Misty into a sitting position on the forest floor. Her blue eyes snapped open, a look of terror mixed with dazedness in them. She saw Gary, and leapt at him, burrowing her head into his chest. He hugged her back, and felt her sobs vibrate against his body. They stayed there for a few moments, before Misty's sobs began to die down. Gary moved back and saw something on her neck in the light of the moon. He reached forwards and stroked her fragile neck with a thumb, she shivered and winced. Her neck was swollen and there were two blue and bruised thumb prints melted into her skin, and a slight blistering of her skin had started next to it like she'd been scalded.

It was then Pikachu hobbled over, carrying something in between his teeth. Misty held him close, stroking his head as he rasped in weariness. Gary took the item from Pikachu, and held it up to his face. His blood ran cold.

He stood up so quickly it was as if he'd been thunder bolted.

The baseball cap dropped to the floor soundlessly, and Gary began looking around.

"**ASH!"** He hollered, not caring what heard him as he circled around, panic seizing him like a viper wrapped around his neck.

He bent back down and helped Misty to her feet; she clutched Pikachu tightly, like a little child might hold a stuffed bear. Gary collected the hat into his hand and looked around.

Pikachu struggled in Misty's arms as she stared off into the forest, her eyes wide. She hadn't spoken since the ordeal, her throat was raw and it was painful just breathing. She kept close to Gary as he continued to yell.

Pikachu struggled harder and harder until eventually Misty let him down. He landed on his feet with a thump and scuttled away from them. Gary cursed and he and Misty ran after the mouse as it sprinted past them. Misty grabbed Gary's arm and yanked him to a stop before he managed to hit something.

Misty tried to speak, "Gary." She whispered, pointing down at their feet.

There stood Pikachu, and he was stood gravely beside a large silhouette.

The longer Gary looked at it, the more apparent it became who it was.

"_**Ash."**_

* * *

><p><em>A fierce cold wind rippled around him and stung at his skin. Snow swept past him in a blizzard as he attempted to walk. The wind battered his broken body and scratched at his eyes. He rubbed them in pain and shivered. His blue jacket flapped around him uselessly like a pair of broken bird's wings. His shoes sunk into the white chilliness all around him as he took slow steps forwards, not taking one look back or bothering to stop for a rest in fear that he might be blown back to where he came from.<em>

_His hands were numb but black which startled him against the white backdrop. Ash suddenly heard a shouting noise, and felt a stab of pain shudder through him. He took a step back, and was swept off his feet. He fell a few hundred metres back onto cold and hard ground. Blood poured from a gash on his face. His hair rippled and blood coated it. He tried to pull his jacket closer around him, but it was now torn and useless, damaged from the fall._

_Ash didn't bother to stand, but the wind grabbed him again and yanked him backwards through the air until he landed again with ferocious pain raking through him. More cuts and broken limbs followed as he was swept across the frozen wasteland like a piece of litter…_

* * *

><p>Gary shook him hard.<p>

_**Nothing.**_

Ash's breathing was weak and rattled every time he breathed out. He shook from head to toe like he was freezing to death. Misty helped Gary lay Ash on his back and pull the trainer's jacket closer around him. It did little to stop his shaking.

Misty began to cry quietly, tears rolling down her face as she stared in despair at Ash as he lay helplessly before her. Gary gathered Ash onto his back and went to grab his hands and had to stop himself crying out. They were blistering hot and seared all over. Gary ignored it and shrugged Ash onto his back. Pikachu leapt onto Misty's shoulder and Gary turned to face Misty, who was cold, and clutching Gary's jacket and Ash's hat close to her.

"Are you ok to walk?" He asked.

Misty nodded and began to walk back the way they'd come. She took shaky steps back across the floor, missing rocks which she'd sprinted past before her near death experience. She glanced back and caught sight of Ash's face. His mouth was closed and taut like he was in agony. His eyebrows were knotted together and his eyes were closed. His arms hung limply around Gary and Misty caught sight of their blackness. They were charred and boils covered them like he'd roasted his hands. Misty shivered as a cold breeze hit her. Her neck still burned slightly, the cold air around her cooled it slightly and a wash of relief set in.

She was still _alive. _

A rush of guilt set in as she felt the material of Ash's baseball cap beneath her fingers.

Ash _wasn't_ ok.

He could _die._

She gulped back a sob that threatened to escape and moved soundlessly with Gary following, and with Pikachu snuggled against her neck like a warm scarf…

The cold wind ripped away at the fibres of his coat and did little to soften the fall as he smacked into the ground again. His entire body was frozen stiff, even his hands refused to move. He could feel the ground moving beneath him, swaying left and right slowly and the pounding of footsteps.

He could hear rustling of leaves beneath someone's feet, and the cold surroundings began to slip away, leaving him in a black and red daze…

* * *

><p>Leaf sniffed as the cold got to her. The temperature seemed to have dropped. Brock checked his watch, and looked around. Tracey was busy studying the trees around carefully. Frankie shuffled beside her. He seemed extremely anxious to carry on moving through the forest. A cautious vibe emanated from him and gave Leaf the chills. She swung her head back and looked upwards at the black and grey sky which was clouded with gloomy clouds. The moon desperately poked its way out of the blanket surrounding it, only to be dragged back under seconds later like a drowning fisherman. A cold wind rippled past and she rubbed her arms subconsciously. Suddenly, the silence was broken by Frankie's groan. He grasped Leaf's wrist and she turned in surprise to look him in the face. It was a mixture of pain and confusion she saw, he looked tortured at that moment. But the second she blinked, he was just Frankie, just Frankie staring at her. <em>Same<em> hair, _same_ face, _same_ Frankie.

"We really shouldn't be waiting for much longer, seriously, they'll be better off just like us if were not stationary." He murmured. His eyes swivelled around nervously like a harassed creature.

Brock gave in; he turned to face Leaf, who saw a look of defeat on the man's face. That look was enough to make Leaf feel sympathy alone.

Tracey was pulling a jersey out if his pack and offered it to Leaf who took it with quiet thanks.

"Ok then, let's move out!" Leaf took charge and headed to the front of the path with Frankie scuttling behind her, unnaturally quiet for a change. Tracey glanced back at Brock as they began following the girl through the forest. His eyes were narrowed and his eyebrows furrowed, he looked worried, very worried.

Tracey would have tried to cheer Brock up and he would've told him Misty, Ash, Gary and Pikachu would be perfectly fine and were probably waiting at the campsite for them right now, but Brock was as a good a person as any for telling a lie from the truth beneath…

* * *

><p>Gary continued onwards, Ash sprawled lazily across his back and Misty close behind with Pikachu in her arms. All the shadows looked the same now that he wasn't running from imminent danger. It reminded Gary of when he was a boy and suddenly found himself wishing he hadn't ever played the game Slender-man as a kid as he trudged on past dark silhouettes that he hoped were just regular trees. Although after what had already happened tonight, anything seemed possible.<p>

Misty felt the raw skin on her neck as it continued to blister over. It would leave a nasty mark later. She glanced at Ash in worry. He was showing little signs of life, apart from his laboured and shallow breathing, he hadn't moved at all since Misty had been attacked.

She shivered at the memory. It couldn't have been Ash who hurt her; he'd never do that, _**would he?**_

* * *

><p><em>But the redhead grabbed a hold on his arm, and Ash spun around, a fierce scowl digging into her. "Why did you scowl at Togepi like that?" She asked.<em>

_"Let. Me. Go." He growled through gritted teeth, his fists clenching by his side as Misty held a firm grip on his left arm._

_She gave him an icy stare, "No."_

_Gary, Brock, Tracey and Pikachu all looked up at the two teens._

_They were locked in a loathing stare, both of them trying desperately to show how much they hated each other's guts. Ash's fists wobbled by his sides as he struggled to hold them down, Misty's grip began intensifying on his arm._

_Tracey glanced up from his sketch of a leaf and ripped a page out and began drawing the pose they were in…_

_Pikachu's ears went flat against his head as Togepi carried on laughing like nothing was happening._

_A pure look of utter malice was plastered across Ash's face as he continued to glare daggers at the redhead._

_Just as Gary had closed his eyes, afraid that a few later he would hear the sound of Ash hit Misty, or vice versa; Brock scrambled up, and ran over to the two. He yanked them away from each other suddenly, causing their expressions to change of those of surprise. Misty held Ash's arm still, refusing to let go. Ash's free hand began to rise slowly. Gary saw this, and sprinted over, and leapt at Ash. He held his fist back from Misty._

_"Don't do it Ash…" He warned gritting his teeth as Ash tried to pull his hand from Gary's._

_Brock saw what Gary was trying to prevent and immediately shoved them as far from one another as he could muster. Ash flew backwards into Gary, where the brown haired boy, still held his arm. Misty toppled back a little ways letting go of his other arm. She stared at Ash. Then, Misty wandered over to Togepi and Pikachu and lifted the egg up into her arms. Pikachu continued to watch Misty in a stunned silence._

* * *

><p>Misty's eyes clouded over with tears but she choked back a sob as a crack reverberated around them.<p>

_**Something was here.**_

* * *

><p><em>OOOOOOOOH! Intense-ness! Hope you liked it! Sorry it was my first update in ages! Please review? Pwetty pwease?<em>

_-AAML:) _


End file.
